


Kingsman Prompts

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (from Dean), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Amnesiac Harry, Angst, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Harry, Jealous Merlin, M/M, Mute Eggsy, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic Attacks, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, Queerplatonic Relationships, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 32,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>*Prompts are currently closed*</strong>
</p><p>Short things I've written on tumblr for prompts (more listed in first chapter)</p><p>1. Queerplatonic Roxy/Merlin<br/>2. Harry and Eggsy get into an argument, established Hartwin (with happy ending)<br/>3. Jealous/Possessive!Harry, established Hartwin<br/>4. Harry has amnesia, somewhat established Hartwin<br/>5. Harry and Merlin think Roxy and Eggsy are a thing, Hartwin, and Roxy/Merlin<br/>6. Eggsy gets hurt during a solo mission. He and Harry argue about it. Implied hartwin<br/>7. Merlin gets drunk and tells an interesting story about Harry, Gen<br/>8. Eggsy can sing beautifully, and Harry gets jealous when he uses it on a mark, established Hartwin<br/>9. Roxy has trust issues, but she learns to trust Merlin. Roxlin<br/>10. Eggsy is kidnapped, and Percival is protective. Established background Hartwin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of all the fics in this collection with brief summaries (so that the description itself doesn't get too long)
> 
> It starts at #2, because chapter 1 is this index.

2\. Queerplatonic Roxy/Merlin  
3\. Harry and Eggsy get into an argument, established Hartwin (with happy ending)  
4\. Jealous/Possessive!Harry, established Hartwin  
5\. Harry has amnesia, somewhat established Hartwin  
6\. Harry and Merlin think Roxy and Eggsy are a thing, Hartwin, and Roxy/Merlin  
7\. Eggsy gets hurt during a solo mission. He and Harry argue about it. Implied hartwin  
8\. Merlin gets drunk and tells an interesting story about Harry, Gen  
9\. Eggsy can sing beautifully, and Harry gets jealous when he uses it on a mark, established Hartwin  
10\. Roxy has trust issues, but she learns to trust Merlin. Roxlin  
11\. Eggsy is kidnapped, and Percival is protective. Established background Hartwin  
12\. established mutual pining, Harry has amnesia, Hartwin (more lighthearted than it sounds)  
13\. Roxy locks Eggsy and Harry in a closet, Hartwin  
14\. Eggsy's driving skills impress/scare his fellow agents, Gen  
15\. Prequel to ch6, Eggsy and Roxy tease each other about their crushes, pre- Hartwin and pre- Roxlin  
16\. Merlin feels guilty for being possessive, the people he cares about reassure him it's fine, implied Roxlin at end  
17\. Percival and Eggsy go ballroom dancing for a mission, Percival/Eggsy (slightly related to my fic WNWN)  
18\. An agent dies, and Eggsy proposes a grown-up Daisy, Gen  
19\. Kingsman thinks Eggsy's dead, and when he finally makes it back to London after a year, he sees Harry with another man; established Hartwin (with eventual happy ending)  
20\. Sequel (with happy ending) to ch. 5, Hartwin  
21\. Merlin and Eggsy are neighbors and spend their off-time together, Merlin/Eggsy  
22\. Roxy is genderfluid, Gen  
23\. Harry has amnesia, Eggsy trades his own memories to give Harry his back, pining, pre-Hartwin  
24\. Sequel to ch23 - with Hartwin + happy ending  
25\. Loud voices give Eggsy panic attacks, Hartwin  
26\. Eggsy has a hard time sleeping when he doesn't feel safe, Percival/Eggsy (must read WNWN first, though this would be in an AU where WNWN doesn't end in Hartwin)  
27\. Kingsman is made up of people with superpowers, Gen  
28\. Eggsy is mute, Hartwin  
29\. Eggsy is a street violinist, Hartwin  
30\. Harry and Eggsy get in a fight, Eggsy leaves and Harry looks for him in the rain, Hartwin  
31\. Roxy and Merlin shave each other, queerplatonic Roxlin  
32\. Julian and Eggsy watch over Eggsy's sister, Borsival  
33\. Harry and Eggsy watch a horror movie, Hartwin  
34\. Harry and Eggsy are friends with benefits, but they both secretly want more. Harry sleeps with other people. Angst with happy Hartwin ending  
35\. Eggsy sings to Julian to try and embarrass him, Borsival  
36\. Eggsy and Julian share food, Borsival  
37\. Mornings with Merhartwin  
38\. Eggsy's presumed dead. Two months later, he comes back, pre-slash Hartwin  
39\. Omegaverse, Eggsy gets pregnant before V-day but loses the baby, past Hartwin  



	2. Zucchinis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: maybe some (queerplatonic?) roxlin? or Harry/Merlin/Eggsy?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I went with some queerplatonic roxlin~ (I actually have written but not posted some Harry/Merlin/Eggsy… might finish that up this week and put it on AO3)
> 
> So before I get started - apparently zucchini is a joking term queerplatonic partners use for each other?? It’s adorable, I couldn’t resist. Also, Percival’s name is Julian because I can’t call him anything else after my fic honestly

It develops so slowly that no one notices at first. There are lunches at HQ, teasing over the comms, and unsolicited cups of tea made _just right_. Perhaps Roxy and Merlin were closer than other agents, but that’s just what happens when you save the world together, right? (Eggsy doesn’t join them too often. Harry’s back, though, and it doesn’t shock anyone that he clings to the man.)

Nearly six months after V-day, they start coming into HQ together.

 

Percival is the first to do anything.

“Percival,” Merlin says from his chair as the man walks into his office. “You’re early.”

The man nods and stares unflinchingly into Merlin’s eyes. “I’m not here officially yet.”

“Oh? Take a seat.”

Percival doesn’t, instead staying standing, keeping the advantage of height over Merlin. “I’m here to talk about Roxanne.”

Putting his tea down, Merlin stares right back at him. “Go on.”

“There’s not much to say, honestly. You know what I’m capable of.”

“I do,” Merlin says as if it isn’t a threat at all. “It’s time you acknowledged what Roxy is capable of, Julian. She’s not just your recruit anymore. Lancelot’s proved herself.”

That’s the end of it, though he notices that Percival has eyes on him more often.

 

It takes almost a week for Harry to confront him, and when his old friend does, it’s over the traditional daily briefing between Merlin and Arthur.

“Lancelot retrieved important documents while taking down the drug ring. Kay left this morning on a related mission,” Merlin says with more than a hint of pride, because for all that Roxy was Percival’s recruit, Merlin himself handled a good deal of her training.

Harry nods and says, offhandedly, “Does she know?”

Merlin stills. “Know what?” he says flatly.

Rolling his eyes, Harry takes off his glasses. “Does Roxy know what she’s getting into? You’re –”

“Asexual,” Merlin says. “And _yes_ , she understands.”

The way he phrases it makes Harry smile. “Good.”

This time Merlin is the one rolling his eyes. “You’re only three years older, Harry. You don’t have to look out for me.”

(But Harry always has, just as Merlin has always watched over him during his missions.)

The briefing ends shortly afterwards, and as Merlin walks out into the hallway, Roxy joins him, slipping under his arm.

 

It’s another day until Eggsy asks, but to be fair, he was on a six day mission before.

“Rox’,” he says, strutting into Merlin’s office and giving the man a nod and a smile as acknowledgement. “Lunch?”

She kisses Merlin on the cheek before following her friend.

“So, you two –?” Eggsy makes a few crude gestures once they’re out in the hall. “Thought you preferred birds, honestly.”

Roxy laughs. “No, and yes.”

He quirks an eyebrow.

“He’s my zucchini,” she says with a grin.

“Your _wot_ now?”

“We don’t fuck, Eggsy. We’re just… _close_.”

“Livin’ together close?”

“I have my own bed.”

His brow furrows. “Rox’ –”

“We eat together, we kiss, we watch movies, and sometimes we cuddle in his bed,” she says. “I love him, in a way.”

“‘E know not to hurt ya?” Eggsy says quietly, looking at her seriously.

She nods. “You don’t have to worry about me, Eggsy. We fit.”

“Good.”


	3. Harry and Eggsy and Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Established Relationship: Eggsy and Harry are having a rather heated argument and Eggsy spits out that Harry never cared and he was only in this relationship in repayment to his father...? I apologize I don't really know how to word it for it to make actually make sense. If its too confusing, I completely understand

He’s getting good at this gentleman thing, honestly. He knows all the behaviors, the speech patterns, and even if he’s a bit cocky, well, he has a reason to, doesn’t he?

It’s all gone now as he storms down the hall to Arthur’s office.

“Arthur,” he says angrily as the door slams shut behind him.

“Eggsy,” Harry says, and the bastard doesn’t even have the decency to look anything but neutral.

“Merlin won’t let me take mission on other continents. You know anythin’ about tha’?” Eggsy already knows the answer of course, because Merlin was just as frustrated as he is about it and told him to take it up with Harry. Apparently Merlin had already failed.

“It’s just for the next month or two, Eggsy. Don’t get excited.”

“ _‘Don’t get excited’!?_ I can tell ya I sure as fuck ain’t _excited_ , bruv.”

“The last three missions you took off the continent ended with you barely making it out when backup finally arrived –”

“ _Barely?_ I did jus’ fine –”

“Fine, Eggsy? Two bullet wounds, four stabbings, and third degree burns is not fine –”

“’M a fuckin’ good agent. You _don’_ need to protect me,” Eggsy spits out and then stills.

“Eggsy?” Harry says cautiously.

“Fuck, ‘Arry is this - is this still ‘bout my dad? ‘Bout repayin’ ‘im by keepin’ me safe?”

It’s so sudden that Harry just doesn’t know what to say. Weren’t they past this? He looks at Eggsy, lost.

Which is the wrong thing to do.

“Do you even care at all?” Eggsy says quietly, feeling nauseated at the thought. “Or was this jus’ makin’ it up to my dad?”

“ _Eggsy,_ ” Harry says, but he can’t find the words to react, so nothing follows except for the soft click of the door behind the younger man.

 

“Merlin,” Harry says a minute later.

“He’s outside, Harry,” Merlin says before clicking off the comm.

 

Harry finds him sitting on the grass outside, still in his suit, though it’s wrinkled badly now. The tension between them is more important, however. Harry sits down next to him.

“Eggsy,” he says and flounders again.

“Yeah?”

“You look awful,” is what comes out this time, and Harry closes his eyes in guilt, because he _knows_ he’s the reason why.

Eggsy doesn’t say anything.

“It was never about Lee, I promise,” Harry says, his words tentative. “Not _this_ between us.”

Eggsy’s still silent, but he’s not getting up or pushing him away, so Harry pulls him closer hesitantly. Eggsy lets him.

“I think he’d quite hate me if he knew I loved his son.”

“Loved?”

“ _Love_ ,” Harry says firmly.

(They sit there together for hours, not talking.)


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dunno if you write it already, but pretty please for jelly/dominat Harry? “He’s mine” or something like this. :D

When Harry and Eggsy finally get together, Harry’s even more eager to bring the younger man into his world. It’s not that he doesn’t like Eggsy for who he is. On the contrary, he loves seeing him shed that posh exterior after a day of work, seeing him lounging around the house in those gaudy tracksuits of his, and hearing him stomp all over the English language. Really, Harry’s _quite_ fond of his ‘unpolished’ partner. But just as he enjoys Eggsy’s glee over a new pair of trainers, it’s a small pleasure of his to see him getting comfortable in Harry’s world. Eggsy loves the suits, the shoes, the respect that comes with it all, and Harry loves that he does.

Therefore, it’s not strange to see them taking a cab to dinner, both of them in bespoke suits with ties, oxfords, and carefully styled hair.

“I have a reservation for two for Hart,” he tells the man at the front, and when they’re led to their table, their hands are warmly linked, which no one pays attention to.

The thing about Harry Hart is that he’s relatively quiet in his affection. He’s not shy about holding hands, about kisses or hugs, but he simply doesn’t make a show of any of it.

He begins to rethink his old habits during dinner.

Eggsy’s focus is all on him, thankfully, but Harry can’t help but be distracted by the young waiter who is so _obviously_ smitten with his partner. The man’s professional enough that it doesn’t really affect his treatment of Harry. In fact, he’s _extra_ nice to Harry. It’s disconcerting.

A blush spreads across his cheeks whenever he glances at Eggsy’s cocky grin, so he concentrates on Harry right after taking the younger man’s order and spends extra time telling him about the wine offers. _While_ sneaking small peeks at Eggsy.

When he comes around with the food, he smiles extra wide at the young man and tells him to enjoy his food with a little more warmth than was in his polite words to Harry. He even comes by frequently to ask if they need anything. It’s so infuriating, because Harry _knows_ Eggsy is attractive. _Harry_ is highly attracted to him. Part of him knows he should expect it, but so _blatantly?_ It’s rude during their date. He’s careful not to let it bother Eggsy, though, letting his ankle rest lightly against the young man’s instead.

The worst is towards the end. Harry’s done with his dinner, and he’s content to watch Eggsy carefully make good use of his manners to finish off the little left on his own plate, but, of course, the waiter has to interrupt again.

The man smiles at Eggsy bashfully. “Would you or your father like something for dessert?”

It honestly feels like Harry’s face is going to crack in half from the sharp smile on his face, but part of being a Kingman is adapting, so he takes it in stride. “Lover, actually,” he says as politely as he can manage (AKA not very politely at all) before sliding a hand across the small table to hold the hand Eggsy let drop to the table in shock. He rubs a possessive thumb along the younger man’s knuckles for good measure. “And I believe we’ll go with the sorbet. One dish, two spoons, please.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says once the poor waiter gets his wits about him and leaves, “did’ya haff’ta do tha’?”

He can’t help but smile at the picture his partner makes, all dressed up and mannered but speaking the way he pleases. “Of course, dear.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “’M yours. I know it even if ‘e didn’t.”

Harry leans over the table to kiss him, and Eggsy melts right into it, softening the jealous, possessive edge it came with, and _this_ , most of all, is what Harry loves about him.

(The waiter returns then, and he realizes with a pleased smirk just why Eggsy let the kiss go on for so long. They eat their dessert together, spoons clinking between kisses, and though his young partner insists he doesn’t mind the more subtle affection, Harry guides him out of the restaurant with an arm around his waist.)


	5. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of my own post: 
> 
> What if Harry has amnesia after V-day, and Eggsy gets as ready as he can to walk in and not be remembered
> 
> but then he goes in and Harry calls him _Lee_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: so, _so_ much angst

Merlin tells him ahead of time.

Harry has amnesia, and they're not sure how bad it is quite yet, so while he does remember Merlin, he might not remember Eggsy. The doctors encourage them to interact with him as long as they take it slow. Don't get frustrated if he doesn't remember.

That's okay. At least Harry's alive, right?

_Patience_ , Eggsy tells himself.

 

(Harry told him that that last night they spent together.

_Have patience, Eggsy,_ he said when the first martini didn't come out quite right.

_Have patience, Eggsy,_ he said when he showed him how to tie a Windsor knot.

_Have patience,_ he said when Eggsy, a little drunk and a little brave, tried to kiss him.)

 

That night it only got him a few soft kisses and a _Just a few more days_ , but he knows as he walks down the hall to medical, that he's willing to wait a while longer.

For Harry.

_All of this_ is for Harry, so he knocks on the door, dressed in the suit and all, and waits for an answer.

"Come in."

His breath hitches. He composes himself before entering. "Hey Harry," he says, smiling as best he can.

The man in the bed looks so unlike the man he remembers, so much _smaller_. His hair is shorter in some places, there are bright scars on his face, and one of his eyes is covered. He's still, however, undeniably Harry Hart, and when he looks up, a familiar smile graces his lips.

"Lee," Harry says warmly, but no amount of warmth could help Eggsy now. "I was wondering if you'd have time to visit. Come, sit." He gestures to the empty seat by the bed.

Eggsy wants to say something, _anything_. Nothing comes out, and it's as if he's not even himself anymore, because his body feels so _hollow_. There are no words. He sits without thinking.

"How does the suit feel?"

Eggsy stares at him.

"Lee?"

"Uh, good," he blurts out. His throat feels closed up.

"Good.” Harry hums. “I was certain you would make it, you know."

Eggsy nods numbly.

"Have you settled your family into the new house yet?"

Thinking of his mum and sis safe and happy in the townhouse, he nods again.

Harry smiles. "Michelle and -- what was your son's name again?"

"Eggsy," he hesitantly. Maybe it would jog Harry's memory, _maybe_ \--

"You'll have more time to spend with him, I imagine. You won't be away for such long periods of time, at least."

He nods again.

"I suppose you're busy these days, _Lancelot_ ," Harry says pleasantly, and isn't _that_ just another kick in the face. "I won't keep you much longer."

Eggsy smiles weakly and stands, ready to bolt.

But then Harry holds his hand out. "Congratulations, Lee."

"'Fanks," Eggsy says absently, grips the hand, shakes it, and walks out the door on shaky legs.

 

Nearly an hour later, Merlin finds him in the recruit dorm.

"You okay, lad?" he says, but it's clear he already knows the answer.

"Merlin," Eggsy says, " _Harry_ , 'e --"

"He told me to give Lee a few days off. Said it looked like we were overworking him."

"I couldn' tell 'im."

"We'll figure it out," Merlin says grimly. "The doctors said we just need to have --"

"Patience," Eggsy finishes, and even though he still feels so empty and cold, he knows he'll follow through. For Harry. All of this is for Harry.

 

( _Just a few more days,_ Harry said, kissing him slowly before taking his breakfast plate to put in the dishwasher. _Have patience, Eggsy._ )


	6. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Roxy and best friends after V-Day. Harry(Who is alive. He is NOT DEAD. HE CAN'T BE!! *cries*) and Merlin think that they are more and get extremely jealous and mope about it over drinks. Imagine their surprise when Eggsy and Roxy are seated at the table next to them and begin talking about their crushes on them without even realizing they are at the next table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer than I expected, but it was fun to write!

It's not at all surprising that he and Roxy get missions together all the time. Eggsy's _finally_ an official agent (replacing Bors, who managed to take down the highest ranking members of a mob family before succumbing to his wounds during the SIM card frenzy), and Roxy knows him, _trusts_ him more than any of the other field agents. 

And with Merlin as their handler? They're a kickass team.

 

"I'm in," Roxy says quietly as she touches up her lipstick in the bathroom. "I should be able to get to the laptop within the hour."

Eggsy smirks to himself from his place on the roof. "Do it in half an hour, and I'll get the drinks tonight."

"Now, Bors, don't rush her," Merlin says. Privately, he knows she could do it.

She smiles, though, at his words, and he can see it reflected in the mirror, a rare opportunity to see her face without her seeing his. These times are the only times he can do so without holding a part of himself back. The admiration and longing he feels for her are plain on his face, he knows, especially as he smiles back at her image.

"Don't worry about me, Merlin," she says with a kind look and a wink. "And Bors, you have a deal."

 

Of course she makes it. Twenty-four minutes after she strolls out of the bathroom, Merlin's flashdrive is plugged into the mark's laptop, the mark himself is passed on the suite's couch, and she's fixing her dress as Eggsy finishes jamming the security feeds for her exit. 

"I'm done," Merlin says, skimming over the information pulled through the flashdrive. "Get out of there, Lancelot."

"No 'good work, Lancelot'?" she teases.

"Maybe if you can make it out without being spotted first." He knows she will. She always does. (It makes him both proud and sad to think that she barely even needs him on the line. Even when she does get into tight spots, Eggsy is usually the one who saves her.)

Eggsy finishes packing up his equipment. "Meet me in the elevator?"

"In a minute, dear," Roxy says and slips her heels back on. 

Merlin takes a sip of his tea followed by a slow breath. Those two are close, _very_ close, and although he wishes he could separate them on missions, the speed at which they completed this one is evidence enough that he can't. His jealously _can't_ get in the way of business.

Instead, he focuses on the shoes themselves, the way they fit just right, because those beauties are of his own design, made for Roxy. It's the only part of her Eggsy can't have -- her gadgets. They're all made by Merlin, tweaked and perfected _just for her_ , and she uses at least one of them on every mission. She'll likely never know, he's aware, of how much he -- dare he think it? -- _loves_ her, but the proof will always be there, with her, protecting her. And how beautiful she looks using those heels to stab her enemies is enough for him (will _have to be_ enough for him).

 

It's only after the two agents debrief that he can leave.

"Clean up before you go," he reminds them, because there's a spot of blood on Roxy's right heel, some dirt on Eggsy's oxfords, and bruises forming on both of them. Not visible, but he was watching the feeds and has a good idea by now what hits will cause what.

Eggsy gives him a grin before locking arms with Roxy, who reminds him (as if he's forgotten) that she _did_ make it out unnoticed.

"Good work, Lancelot, Bors," he says and goes straight to Harry's office.

 

"Are we going to the pub tonight?" Harry says, looking at him sympathetically.

"Don't even pretend you aren't in need of a drink, too," Merlin says. "And yes."

"I'll be done here in five."

 

It takes two drinks for the conversation to turn to the real reason they're at the pub. 

"She called him dear," Merlin says, taking a swig of his pint. "They left to clean up arm in arm."

"Is it that surprising?" Harry says. His voice is neutral, but his hand is tight around his own pint. "They spent months of training together."

"They support each other."

"They're the same _age_." Harry downs the rest of his beer.

They both sit there silently, miserably, while Merlin finishes his.

"I'm getting another. You?" he says, still holding the empty glass.

"Please," Harry mutters.

Striding over to the bar, Merlin orders another round. It only takes a moment for the bartender to fill up two pints, but it's enough time for his eyes to wander and catch sight of two people he's _not_ ready to see again so soon.

Eggsy opens the door for Roxy, bowing in an exaggerated fashion as she walks through and taking her hand as they walk to an open booth. The booth _right next to his and Harry's_.

"Fuck," he mutters but takes the two pints from the bartender with a polite nod anyway. He's paid for them already. They have to drink them. 

Careful to keep out of sight, he moves back to the booth and signals Harry to be quiet as soon as he sits down.

Eggsy goes up to order drinks.

He takes a chance. "They're here," he says quietly. "The booth behind me."

"Shit."

"We finish our drinks and leave?"

Harry nods.

_Of course_ , Eggsy and Roxy have no reason to be quiet.

"I almos' choked when you said tha', Rox'," Eggsy teases. "You're gettin' bolder."

Harry and Merlin grimace at each other.

"At least I'm not clingy," she teases back.

"'M subtle," Eggsy grumbles.

"As subtle as a blinking neon sign."

"Yeah, yeah, well 'm subtle enuff'. I could paint it all ovver HQ, 'n 'e wouldn't notice."

Merlin glances at Harry, confused.

"Or maybe 'e _does_ notice," Eggsy continues flatly, "n' 'e's tryin' to be nice about it."

"He doesn't, Eggsy," Roxy says soothingly. "Arthur doesn't strike me as that kind of man."

Harry nearly chokes on his beer, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah? Wot if 'e's not used to bein' hit on by _blokes_?"

"He's a gentleman. A very forward-thinking one, from what I've seen."

"Doesn' mean 'e'd be comfortable wit it."

The pint sits on the table, ignored, because Harry's full attention is glued on the back of Merlin's side of the booth and his fingers feel useless. Merlin still holds onto his own pint, but he hasn't taken so much as a sip of it for a while now. If Eggsy's hung up on _Harry_ , then --

"At least he pays attention to you, though," Roxy says. "I can barely get Merlin to look at me when I stop in. I know he's busy, but..." She sighs.

Merlin absently sets his pint down.

"You've got it bad," Eggsy says sympathetically.

"Very bad. _'No 'good job Lancelot''?_ \-- what was I _thinking_?"

"You wanted 'im to see you."

"It's infuriating."

"Yeah."

"I have to hear his voice all the time. God, that _voice_."

"I live on 'is block. I know wot the inside of 'is 'ouse looks like."

"He makes me weapons all the time. Personally."

"'E calls me 'dear boy' all the time, Rox'."

"And they either don't feel the way we do, or -- or they're so _blind_!"

Even at the booth over, they can hear her slam her pint down. It startles both of them out of their stillness, and the hand Merlin had loosely curled around his own glass tightens reflexively, tipping it as he twitches. It spills over the table and onto his trousers.

" _Fuck_ ," he blurts out, jumping up. 

Harry clears his throat.

Merlin looks at him and then behind him, where Eggsy and Roxy are peeking around the back of the booth. "Fuck."

"Eggsy, Ms. Morton," Harry says politely. He clears his throat again. "May we join you?"


	7. Don't You Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eggsy gets seriously hurt on a solo mission, and Harry wants to ban him from solo missions after that. Eggsy isn't happy and argues with Harry  
> -  
> This doesn’t really have a happy ending tbh. It’s more open-ended than anything, and since platonically or romantically wasn’t specified, hartwin is just loosely implied. Also, my Eggsy is eternally Bors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more prompt from here I need to do (I'm going to be writing it as soon as I post this, so don't worry!), three from tumblr, and comments to answer, which I'll get to once I'm done with it all!
> 
> I also think I forgot to post a piece from tumblr on here, but I just wanted to get this one up since it came from the comments on here to begin with.

They have to send in an extraction team.

They have to send in emergency medics and an extraction team, because Eggsy is holed up _alone_ in a safe house in Poland with internal bleeding, a possibly fractured skull, and a broken leg.

( _'M not alone, Harry,_ he mutters into the comm at one point. _You're 'ere wit' me, ain't ya?_

_Eggsy,_ he replies, because he's past the point of giving a fuck about the importance of codenames anymore, _they'll be there soon. Don't worry._

_'M not the one worryin'._ )

So Harry sits in Merlin's office next to his old friend and stares at the screens, at the steady dot labeled Bors and the other signaling the moving extraction team, at the still feed from Eggsy's glasses.

"Harry," Merlin says quietly. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"I told him I'd stay."

"He'll be fine."

"He will."

"He'll be happier if you weren't wearing yourself out."

"I told him I'd _stay_."

 

(When they bring him back to headquarters they find out he has even more injuries than they guessed, including cracked ribs and a broken collarbone. Harry falls asleep in the waiting room during the surgeries.

It's months before Eggsy can go on missions again, but Kingsman takes care of its agents, and if the current Arthur goes home a little earlier every day just to take care of him, well that's Harry's decision.)

 

"'M feelin' a solo mission today, Merlin," Eggsy says as soon as he's through the door.

"No can do, Eggsy," Merlin says. "But there's a spot open on a mission with Gawain, if you're up for it."

"I've been back for two months 'n 'aven't 'ad a _single_ solo mission. C'mon," he grumbles. "Rox' had one yesterday and she's got another today. There's gotta be a free one."

Merlin glances at him and _really_ looks at him, as if he's weighing his options. "I'm just following orders, Eggsy,” he says finally.

 

When Eggsy knocks at the door, he does so with an odd sort of calm.

"Come in."

"Harry."

The man smiles. "Eggsy. Did you come to say goodbye?"

"Why would I?"

"For the mission with Gawain? I know Merlin was going to ask you if you wanted it."

"Nah, I turned it down."

"I thought you liked working with Gawain,” Harry says, but he doesn’t seem too put off by the prospect of Eggsy _not_ leaving for Peru.

It just makes Eggsy angrier.

"I don' mind 'im. 'M just waitin' for a solo mission. 'M a bit sick of group ones, honestly," he says casually.

"Well, sometimes a Kingsman agent must take on missions they don't particularly like."

"I know. But Merlin tol' me somethin' int'resting."

"Oh?"

"'E tol' me I ain't _gettin'_ anymore solo missions."

Harry winces. "Eggsy --"

"'M a _damn_ good agent, Harry."

"Eggsy --"

"I've nevver failed a mission, and --"

" _Eggsy_ , group missions aren't a death sentence. I'm well aware that your missions have all been successes --"

"Then _why?_ "

"I can't trust --"

And Eggsy steps back like he's been slapped.

" _Eggsy_ , let me finish. I can't trust _myself._ I can't trust that I'll be able to stop myself from interfering when you're injured. I can't trust that I'll be able to lead this organization properly if you're _lying in a ditch halfway across the world_ , and I _cannot_ watch you _die_ in front of me again. There's simply less risk with group missions."

"Less risk?" Eggsy says slowly. "Less risk of you havin' to watch me die or almost die? What, like when I 'ad to watch Valentine _shoot you in the fuckin' 'ead?_ "

"Eggsy --"

"Don' you _dare_ tell me it's different. You ain't any less capable after tha', 'n don' you dare push _your_ issues onto _me._ "

"Eggsy --"

" _Harry._ "

"I'll think about it."

"You better. I’ll see you when you do," Eggsy says and walks out, closing the door gently behind him.


	8. Drunk Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Merlin getting drunk and eggsy stops him from another bottle but he blabbers in defense that " Harry once drank a whole scotch and he ended up doin shit in the HQ with dumping Mr.Pickle on his head as a wig" then everyone else loses their shit too.
> 
> This is like part crack, part serious, part Caitie doesn’t know how to write silly things. I tried my best?
> 
> Also Merlin talks slow when he’s drunk because I do and my friends think it’s hilarious

It's been a long day, and Eggsy's walking out of the Kingsman showers, toweling his hair as he goes and ready to collapse into one of the spare beds, when he hears it.

Something shatters. A quiet 'fuck' follows.

He walks down the hall and peeks around the corner. "Merlin?"

The man's there, a full bottle of beer in one hand, his tablet in the other, and a broken bottle at his feet. "Fuck," he mutters again.

"You okay?" Because Merlin's not even moving to clean it up. He's just staring.

"Eggsy?" he says slowly as he looks up.

"Tha''s me." Eggsy really looks at him and then laughs. "Oi, Merlin, are you pissed?"

"Maybe," Merlin admits slowly, and Eggsy's starting to wonder if everything he says while drunk is so drawn out. (As the night goes on, he finds out it is. Merlin doesn't even realize.)

"Stay 'ere, alright?"

 

Roxy finds Eggsy searching a supply closet for a dustpan.

"Doing some late night cleaning?" she says, amused.

"Merlin dropped a bottle," he says and triumphantly grabs a pan from the shelf.

"And he asked you to clean it up?"

"'E's too pissed to do it 'imself."

She laughs, startled, and then follows him down the hall.

 

"He really is," she says as she stares at Merlin staring at Eggsy cleaning up the glass.

Merlin glances at her. "Hm?"

"Nothing, Merlin," she says with an amused smile.

"'Fanks for the 'elp, Rox'," Eggsy says jokingly once he's done. "'Elp me get 'im into bed?"

"I'm not tired," Merlin protests but allows them to pull an arm of his over their shoulders each and direct him to the spare beds.

 

What he doesn't allow them to do is take the last bottle of beer away from him.

"You're going to regret it in the morning," Roxy says firmly.

"I won't."

"Merlin --" Eggsy tries, but gets cut off by the man himself.

"Harry once drank an entire bottle of scotch and ran around HQ with Mr. Pickles on his head. I'm not nearly that far, so let me drink the damn bottle."

Roxy and Eggsy stare at each other.

"What?" Because Eggsy can't imagine Harry doing that. He can't even imagine Harry drunk, because sure he had drinks with the man twice, but -- that's ridiculous.

Merlin's too focused on trying to get the cap off the bottle, though, so Roxy reaches over and does it for him. After he takes a swig of it, Eggsy repeats the question.

"He did," Merlin says, nodding. "Mr. Pickles was traumatized." He snickers. "So was Chester."

It takes forever to get the story out of him, because he's talking nearly half as fast as he normally does, but they both find out that Harry Hart loved pranks. They were too juvenile for a gentleman, of course, so he hadn't done any of them since he was a child. Drunk, however, he didn't have the same restraint. Drinking an entire bottle of scotch was done on a dare from Kay, and as he scooped up Mr. Pickles (who was there because Harry absolutely loved spoiling the little dog and took him everywhere) and settled him on his head, Merlin decided to follow him, if only to make sure he made it home alright (and without losing his dog -- Christ, Harry, put him down). But then Harry went to walk past Chester's office, paused, and laughed.

Chester never did find out who locked him in his office and set all those traps, thankfully.

 

(Harry comes back, because of course he's not dead, and Eggsy clings to him for days. Which means he stays at Harry's at night, and the first time he has to use the bathroom, he sees Mr. Pickles and cracks up. Harry still doesn't know why.)


	9. Love Me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eggsy can sing beautifully because an old special friend ( maybe first love or something) taught and encouraged Eggsy to do that. He doesn't sing anymore when living with Dean. When he used his voice to seduce his target 'cause all his other skills didn't work, it's surprised everyone, especially Harry because it's the one thing Harry didn't know even though they're in established relationship. Insecure Harry, a lil bit jealous of Eggsy's past. And Eggsy knows how to comfort his lover
> 
> I went with some really cliched songs, but I realized I don’t know many love songs, whoops. Both are Elvis songs. 
> 
> This is also MUCH longer than I anticipated (1200 words!). Featuring: Bors!Eggsy and Arthur!Harry, too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this a few days ago on tumblr but forgot to post it here whoops

“Sorry darling,” the mark, Jason Wiley, says, amused, “but I see pretty faces every single day.”

Eggsy smirks. _Maybe_ he’s failed spectacularly so far at this honeypot mission, but that’s a challenge if he’s ever heard one, and he’s _never_ backed down from a good challenge. “And if I’m more than a pretty face?”

Wiley leans back, crosses his legs. “Show me.”

So he uses every tactic he’s learned in Kingsman training. It was clear from the very beginning that the man has an enormous ego, and Eggsy works with that, complimenting his clothes, his taste in drinks, his hair and voice. When that fails to get him anything other than a laugh and an _I know, darling_ , he moves on to showing off himself (while still, of course, laying the compliments on thick). He deftly mixes the man his favorite drink and then makes whatever other drink Wiley asks for on the fly.

“You’d make a wonderful bartender,” the man says eventually, still not impressed in the slightest. “But I already have my own.”

“You can pull out, Bors,” Merlin says over the comm.

“Well, I don’t want to be your _bartender_ ,” Eggsy says coyly. He winks and stretches _just_ enough to show he’s more flexible than most.

“Bors,” Merlin says again, amused and a little exasperated.

Even that doesn’t get him anything more than a brief considering look.

“Bors,” comes over the comm again, but this time it’s Harry. “There’s no shame in not completing a honeypot.”

Although he sounds perfectly normal, Eggsy can hear a slight edge to his voice, which almost makes him frown. (He turns it into a pout instead so that Wiley doesn’t get suspicious.) Their relationship is only a few months old, but really, Harry should know he wouldn’t _actually_ flirt with anyone else and that anything he does on a mission is for the mission only. Especially because Harry did these sorts of missions for _decades_.

Eggsy hasn’t bailed on a mission yet though, and he refuses to start with this one. He’ll reassure Harry later. Now, he’s going to pull out the last thing he has.

“Do you like music, Mr. Wiley?” he says, because the man _loves_ to hear his name formally.

“I don’t like to dance, darling.”

“That’s not what I was asking,” he says cheekily. “I like the older stuff, personally.”

“Oh?“

He nods and, giving the man a slow smirk, slides closer to him in the booth. “ _Wise men say, only fools rush in,_ ” Eggsy sings softly, surely, as if it isn’t the corniest thing he’s ever done, “ _but I can’t help, falling in love with you._ ”

It’s cheesy, it’s more sappy than it is seductive, but he knows it was the right move as soon as Wiley gently grabs his chin.

“What a pretty little liar,” the man says lowly. “Do continue.”

Eggsy smirks. “ _Shall I stay, would it be a sin…_ ”

 

Merlin sits back in his chair, eyebrows raised. “That lad is full of surprises, isn’t he, Harry?”

It’s not just that he sings, but that he sings well. Very well.

Harry doesn’t respond.

“Harry?” Turning around, Merlin can see the pinched look on his face. “It’s just a honeypot, Harry.”

“Of course. Keep me updated, will you, Merlin?” And he’s gone.

 

A dart takes Wiley down before Eggsy even has to take his shirt off, and he swiftly grabs the files Merlin needs and uploads a virus onto the man’s computer. It’s something he’s used to doing now.

Soothing Harry’s jealous side is something he’s _also_ used to doing now, but that doesn’t mean it will be as easy this time. Eggsy loves him for it usually. It’s just that, well, when you date a spy, keeping secrets is nearly impossible, and in their relationship it goes both ways, with Eggsy finding out little tidbits about Harry just as easily as the man gleans things from him.

Eggsy, however, has never sung for Harry. Harry never asked him to, either, so he figured the man wasn’t aware.

 

It started with a crush.

Her name was Susie, and she was his babysitter. After his dad’s death, Michelle had to work more hours, but Eggsy wasn’t old enough to be left by himself, so she managed to find a girl in the neighborhood who didn’t mind watching him for cheap. Susie didn’t _actually_ pay him much attention, though. She chatted with her friends on the phone, she watched TV, she snacked on their food. 

Most of all, she sang.

Sometimes the songs were new, sometimes they were things he’d only heard on old TV station, but it didn’t matter to Eggsy, because her _voice_ was what caught him.

“Are you going to keep staring at me?” she said once after stopping in the middle of the chorus of a song.

“Sorry,” he said bashfully.

“You always do,” she continued.

He blushed. “Your voice is pretty.”

She smiled, and although he’d start hanging out at his friends’ houses the year after, he never forgot how sweet it looked.

The next week, she asked him if he wanted to try. She taught him what she knew about pitches and breathing and pronouncing the sounds.

Years later, he’d use it mainly to get laid. It wasn’t something he could do freely at home with Dean around, even though he’d learned some of his mum’s old favorites, and if the only time he could do it was when trying to get someone into bed, well, at least he was still singing.

He never wanted to get Harry into his bed, at least not in the flippant way he’d seduced others. Harry was more than just a onetime thing to him. He wanted to go to dinner with him, to watch movies and cuddle with him, to be in a _real_ relationship with him.

So he never sang to Harry.

 

When Eggsy gets back to London HQ, his first stop is Merlin’s office to give the man the flashdrive of files from Wiley’s computer.

“’Ow bad?” he says warily.

Merlin grimaces. “Not bad until the singing started. Elvis, Eggsy?”

“Mum likes ‘is music. I better go talk to Harry.”

 

He’s not going to be ashamed of using his talents to get the mark, so he just walks right into Harry’s office like usual. “Arthur,” he says with a wink. “’M back.”

“Bors,” Harry says, only looking up from the papers in front of him briefly. “Anything to report?”

“I did wot I ‘ad to to get the mark.” He moves closer.

“Of course.”

“Harry,” he says, and when the man looks up again, he kisses him. “’M yours, okay? Jus’ talk to me.”

Harry smiles weakly and kisses Eggsy deeply, apologetically. “I’m sorry, dear boy, it’s just –“ He stalls, looking sheepish.

“Me singin’?”

Harry nods. “You have a lovely voice.”

“Tha’ I only use for pickin’ up one night stands.” It only makes Harry bemused, so he keeps talking. “I nevver sang to ya, ‘cuz you ain’t a fling.”

“Oh.”

“You can ask,” Eggsy says and kisses him again before leaning back against the desk, expectant.

Harry laces their fingers together. “Go on, then.”

“ _Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete, and I love you so…_ ”


	10. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Roxy has trust issues when it comes to men, Merlin gets it and slowly but surely earns her trust (platonic/queerplatonic/romantic/whatever you fancy)
> 
> I left it open at the end as to what exactly their relationship is. I’m also a little unsure of how this one came out, but I gave it my best shot!
> 
> Warning: vague mentions of creepy behavior directed at Roxy that requires a restraining order (not by Merlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one I didn't realize I hadn't posted here!

It’s not that she doesn’t trust men at all. Her relationship with her father is healthy, so it’s not that she has daddy issues either. Honestly, the person she trusts the most (the person she’d tell anything, the person she’d die for) is Eggsy.

It’s just that, well, she has horrible luck with men who want to date her.

They often were patronizing, because Roxy was a pretty rich blonde who was quite comfortably feminine. She wouldn’t have to work, not even if she never gets married. Her father’s rich enough. Daddy’s little girl, they called her.

So she ignored the boys who acted like that. Easy enough, right?

A few of them didn’t like being ignored. Thankfully, Roxy never liked being vulnerable.

Even then, sometimes the ones she did date were the fuck ‘em and leave ‘em type, which wouldn’t bother her if she hadn’t been lead on in the first place, and sometimes they were less irritating and more dangerous. (The restraining order did nothing to deter Timothy, but her fists did just fine.)

So most of the time, she just doesn’t date men.

 

A good deal of Merlin’s job is to observe. He’s a second set of eyes for the agents when he’s behind the screens, seeing the tiny things they might miss in the moment. Years of doing that has made him good at observing anything, whether it’s through the feeds or right in front of his own eyes, and since he works with so many of the agents, it’s only natural that he knows them extremely well. It’s only natural that he observe them.

He doesn’t do it to be creepy or anything. He doesn’t even do it consciously for the most part.

 

When Roxy is on her second honeypot, he notices.

When she completes her third, he understands.

As the only female field agent in their branch, Roxy got all of the honeypot missions involving straight male targets, but it’s only once she gets the first honeypot with a lesbian target that it becomes clear that she’s not uncomfortable with the type of mission itself – just the type of target. The part of himself he tries to stifle cringes at the revelation, because it wasn’t likely that he’d ever be able to tell her how he felt before, but now he’s afraid it would truly ruin their friendship and any trust between them.

Therefore, he tells himself (and Harry) that it’s a friendly concern for her wellbeing that has him redirecting certain missions to other branches.

 

Roxy notices. How could she not? The gadgets he made her were easy to brush off, because she was the first female agent in the branch, and parts of the standard kit simply did not work for her. (And if the jewelry was just as beautiful as it was deadly, well, Merlin had good taste.)

The softness in his eyes when he looked at her sometimes, however, was not so easy to dismiss.

Merlin was trustworthy, she told herself. He was a good man, and he acknowledged what she was capable of. He wasn’t like any of the men she’d dated, but it still made her wary. How would it go wrong? They worked together. Merlin was a more integral part of the organization, so surely any problems between them would only be to her disadvantage.

She simply doesn’t say anything, unsure of what to do.

They continue the way they always had. Except all of a sudden, she’s not getting the sleazy honeypot missions anymore, and instead of them, she gets more missions that require her to use her combat skills. He asks for her input on her gadgets. He’s even more careful with the way he looks at her.

 

One afternoon, she brings him tea.

(It takes nearly four months of tea and small chats before she realizes he’s never going to ask her out. It’s sweet, in a way, but she doesn’t need coddling. Even more than that, she trusts him, so when she finally asks him out, she assures him that she’s asking because she wants to.)


	11. Part of the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I get some protective Percival in the field (like I love you Percival in yours fic) and established Hartwin like I need some of that. Please. I just need more protective Percival in general.
> 
> I named Percival Julian, and Eggsy is Bors as always. It’s sorta related to WNWN, but you don’t need to read that first. 
> 
> Warning: torture. It’s not very detailed, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one I'll post for the night, and also another one I forgot to post!
> 
> If you've put prompts in the comments, I've noticed! I'll get to them in the next few days. (I've gotten more on here and tumblr than I expected, so expect it to take around 2 days for me to get to them!)

It’s all a part of the plan, Eggsy reminds himself as the man in front of him rolls up his sleeves. The bastard’s all confident as he does so, as he smirks and talks about how they found Eggsy oh so easily.

“Maybe you should stick to con jobs,” he says, lifting Eggsy’s chin.

“Maybe you should stick to scarin’ kids, bruv. You ain’t tha’ fright’nin’.”

“Oh?” The man backhands him.

It’s all a part of the plan, Eggsy reminds himself.

 

[“Do try not to get captured this time, Eggsy,” Harry said once Merlin was done briefing the two agents.

“You say it like I try to ge’ taken,” he said, irritated, but leaned over to kiss his lover anyway.

“Sometimes I wonder,” Harry said dryly.

“Aw, shut it.”

“Not to interrupt,” Julian said even though he most definitely meant to (and his amusement was very clear), “but we should be heading out soon, Eggsy.”]

 

The mission was fairly straightforward, just a rescue of some politician’s kidnapped son. The only problem was that the kidnapper was incredibly paranoid.

His security wasn’t too tight, but he had an eye on everything. Sure, they could probably still break through, but their info said the politician was on the verge of giving into the demands, and they were supposed to try and complete the damn mission before that happened. It was pretty clear how they could do that – distract the kidnapper, and his security would collapse. Then they’d just need to swoop in and grab the son.

“‘E’s got a big ego, yeah?”

“Very big,” Julian agreed.

“Then we let ‘im catch one of us. The other ge’s the son.”

“It could work. But which one of us?”

“’M good at bein’ cocky. 'E’ll like tha’.”

“You don’t say,” Julian said, amused. “HQ won’t be very fond of this plan, Bors.”

Eggsy smirked. “Don’ worry 'bout it, Perc’.”

 

So there he is, tied to a fucking chair in a basement with a swollen cheek and three broken fingers.

“Percival is on his way, dear boy,” Harry murmurs over the comm, and Eggsy can tell the man would rather come himself, but Julian’s much closer.

“Do you feel like talking yet?” the kidnapper says.

Eggsy smirks as best he can. “Nah.”

He gets another broken finger for it.

“Fine,” he shouts through the pain. “Fine. I work for MI6 –”

“Bors,” Harry says in a way that’s supposed to be firm. Mostly he just sounds fond, though, which only makes Eggsy’s smirk wider.

“– 'n you might’ve heard of me. ’M Bond, James –”

The man yanks his head back by his hair and knees him in the gut.

“Fuck, you like it rough, don’ ya?”

“Finally,” Harry mutters.

It’s the only warning Eggsy gets before he door is kicked open and the man’s blood sprays across his face.

“Sorry I’m late,” Julian says.

Behind him is the politician’s son, and the guy’s face is so horrified that Eggsy can’t help but laugh.

“Nah, don’ worry 'bout it. ’M fine.”

“You’ll be fine,” Julian corrects, “once Arthur puts you on leave. You need time to heal. At least two weeks.”

Although Harry doesn’t say anything, Eggsy can practically hear his aggravation over the comm. “Two weeks at 'ome? Oh, 'e’ll agree to tha’,” he says cheekily, waggling he eyebrows.

“At least,” Julian says. It takes him a few seconds to slice through the ropes, and then he’s kneeling, back first, in front of Eggsy. “Get on.”

 

Carrying him piggy-back turns out to be a great idea, because he takes out any stray guards with a gun held in his good hand, and it doesn’t even hurt when Julian gently sets him down in the helicopter.

(Two weeks leave is also a good idea. Harry pampers him the entire time, bringing him his favorite movies and kissing his finger braces whenever he so much as winces.)


	12. Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Non established hartwin but with established mutual pining but of course they're both oblivious and then Harry gets shot and forgets everything from what we see in the movie with eggsy getting jailed and stuff. Generally heartbreaking. Maybe it gets resolved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I kind of veered off from the prompt here. I started writing, but it kept feeling like stuff I've written before (I've written 2 amnesia fics so far), so I tweaked it a bit and it ended up being more lighthearted than requested.

When Merlin comes in after Eggsy left, Harry looks conflicted. He expected this, honestly, which is why he hovered outside during their meeting – the last of these meetings on the list. As the new Arthur (because of his injuries), Harry had to meet with all of the agents and answer any of their questions as well as pose any of his own, and while not even Roxy’s presence fazed him, Eggsy’s was bound to.

Not only was he Lee’s son, but he was Harry’s proposal. Who didn’t actually get the position but replaced Bors after the man’s death during V-day anyway. Who walked into the conference room with straight shoulders and a smirk and walked out with both, though they looked extremely fake.

“I proposed Lee’s son?” Harry says quietly, stumbling over the last word.

“It was a bloody good choice, too.”

Harry still looks distinctly uncomfortable.

“Just spit it out, Harry.”

“He’s very… _charming._ ”

Merlin laughs. He’d been wondering if it was the rough exterior that had so attracted Harry before, if seeing Eggsy in a bespoke suit and oxfords would make those feelings stronger or weaker. As it was, they were strong enough for his friend to completely miss just how _besotted_ Eggsy was with him in return. “Ask the lad on a date then.”

“I’m older than his father was,” Harry says crossly, giving Merlin a look. “Not to mention that I was his _sponsor_.”

It makes Merlin groan, because they’ve _already_ had this conversation.

 

Roxy rubs a hand up and down Eggsy’s back as they sit on one of the benches on the property.

“’E doesn’t even remember gettin’ me outta the station,” he mutters. “Last ‘e saw me, I were six.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing,” she says soothingly. “He might be more open to your affections if he doesn’t remember being your mentor.”

“ _More?_ ‘E ain’t ever goin’ to be ‘open to my affections’, Rox’. He thinks of me as my dad’s kid.”

“Eggsy,” she says softly but leaves it at that. It’s obvious he’s hurting and even more so that he’s not going to believe her.

 

(“Eggsy’s in love with him,” she said to Merlin over tea two days after a comatose Harry Hart arrived back in London via airplane.

Eggsy was still in the med ward with him.

“Aye,” Merlin said. “And it’s mutual.”)

 

It’s horribly frustrating to watch them tiptoe around each other. Horribly, horribly frustrating.

Eggsy gets in the habit of being particularly showy (and flexible) on missions just to impress Harry with his skills. He is admittedly an impressive agent, but Merlin’s on the verge of taking him off of field work to give his own heart a damn break. Even at HQ Eggsy’s a menace, perfectly polite but with a twinge of his own charm and flirtation whenever Harry’s in the vicinity.

Charm and flirtation that Merlin has to hear about later with Harry. And Harry? Harry finds time and reason to mention his more noteworthy missions whenever Eggsy’s around. Just to impress the young man, as if he _wasn’t_ impressed by everything Harry does anyway, and Merlin’s glad he doesn’t have any hair to pull out.

(“At least you don’t have to go on missions with Eggsy,” Roxy says, amused at his frustration. “When the comms are off, it’s Harry this and Harry that.”

“Harry’s _always_ here,” he counters.

“Eggsy calls me when we’re not together.”

“Harry does the same.”

“They’re in deep,” she says, shaking her head.

“And they’re dragging us down with them.”)

 

They dance around each other for months, and in the end, it takes Eggsy getting seriously hurt to bring them together. He’s taken off duty and stuck in the med ward for weeks. It’s surprisingly not his showing off that gets him a broken leg, a collapsed lung, and twelve stitches in his scalp, but rather his big heart.

(“She reminded me of Rian,” he tells Roxy quietly when he’s able to speak again. “I couldn’t leave ‘er.”

The little girl was the daughter of his target’s gardener and wasn’t supposed to be at the property, but her father couldn’t get her a babysitter that day. Her father was out front when it all happened. He didn’t survive the blast.)

Harry spends the whole time he’s unconscious at his bedside, only leaving to shower and change whenever Merlin forced him to.

 

Eggsy opens his eyes on a Tuesday. His vision is a bit blurry, his mouth is dry, and his leg itches, but his hand is warm. He looks blearily off to his side to see a hand holding his – Harry’s.

“Eggsy?” Harry says, perking up. “They didn’t think you’d wake up until tomorrow.”

He tries to swallow, but his tongue is big and clumsy in his mouth.

Harry jumps up and brings him a cup of water with a straw.

“Thanks,” he croaks out, but even that is too much on his throat, so he stays quiet. Instead, he extends his hand.

Harry hesitantly intertwines them again.

(At first, he figures it’s just the painkillers, the exhaustion, but Eggsy holds his hand out every time, and Eggsy’s just happy that Harry reaches back.)


	13. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Roxy is tired of Harry and Eggsy beating around the bush. A locked closet should do the trick.

It takes three months of pining for Roxy to get fed up and two hours to come up with a plan.

 

There’s a closet on the south side of HQ that holds some of the more explosive weapons, and, because of overeager agents, it’s locked up very tightly. Which means it’s perfect.

“Merlin, I need you to authorize a trip to closet E for Eggsy.”

“He won’t need anything from closet E to gather information in Canada.” Even as he says it, he looks interested, aware that something is going on in her head.

She continues as if he hadn’t spoken. “He hasn’t gotten a look inside yet, and if you’re too busy, I’m sure Arthur wouldn’t mind taking him.”

“Harry _does_ like showing off,” he says, amused.

 

Which means it’s all too easy to get the two oblivious men into the closet and lock the door behind them without them noticing.

“Now, I doubt you’ll need these,” Harry says, pointing at the heat-seeking exploding rounds. “But these might be of use depending on the mission.” They’re pressure activated bombs that can be easily stuck to most surfaces. He’s used them more than once. “We should ask Merlin for the particulars before arming you.”

Eggsy grins and then tries the door. It doesn’t open. “Harry?”

“Let me try.” Still locked.

“Can we jus’ shoot it open?”

“This door was built to withstand a bomb.” Harry touches his glasses. “Merlin? Are you there?”

“I’m _very_ busy, Harry,” Merlin says and turns off the comm.

Harry smooths his jacket to keep his hands busy.

“Rox’? Anybody?” Eggsy tries.

“I’ll let you out when you work out your issues,” Roxy says then.

“ _Issues?_ We don’ _have_ any issues!”

“So I’ve just been imagining all our talks about Arthur, then?”

He reddens.

“Exactly.” And then the comm clicks off.

“Well?” Harry says. “What did she say?”

Eggsy grimaces. “She’ll let us out… eventually?”

Harry gives him a look but doesn’t press.

 

At first they just stand there and wait. And wait and wait.

Eggsy grumbles, looking anywhere but Harry, because, dammit, Roxy _knew_ he didn’t want to turn the man away by revealing his feelings.

“Are you alright, Eggsy?”

“Fine.” He shuffles a little in the small space, just barely bumping into Harry. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now if only we could get out of here some other way,” Harry says, frustrated.

Eggsy looks at him now and makes a decision. “’M sorry.”

“I said not to worry –“

Taking a small step forward, Eggsy grabs Harry by his tie and kisses him.

Harry doesn’t kiss back.

“’N I said ‘m sorry,” Eggsy mutters, stepping back.

Harry stares at him.

“See, Rox’? Now unlock the door.”

“Eggsy,” she says softly.

“Unlock the door.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says this time. His face is neutral, and that’s the worst part. “Again, I said not to worry about it.”

“What –“

Harry kisses him.

The door clicks.


	14. Risky Maneuvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eggsy’s incredible driving skills scare/impress at least 3 of his fellow Kingsmen in one week, but in 3 completely different situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s part incredible, part risky really (and the last part is inspired by a Bond film, fun fact). I had a lot of fun writing this, tho! It was a nice break from the angst~
> 
> ALSO: I thought I already posted this, honestly, but I've been really bad at cross posting fics from tumblr. Over the next few days I'll be posting some stuff I've written there onto here. Plus, I'll be trying to catch up on the prompts I got here. My list of prompts in order got lost so I was just filling the ones on tumblr (since those I don't have a date for) up until a certain point. Any new ones I get here will be added to my new list in order next to the tumblr ones.

It’s surprisingly not often that Eggsy gets to drive during missions. Kingsman may have more cars than they do field agents, but they have jets and helicopters and cabs, too. Most of his covers take limos or at least have drivers of their own, and the more and more he’s stuck in the backseat, the more his hands ache to grasp the steering wheel again.

So when Roxy says, “You drive,” as they sprint for the car on Monday, he’s fucking _ecstatic_.

She slips into the back seat and, from there, hauls herself halfway through the sunroof, ready to take out the enemy chasing them. He slams the driver’s door closed, turns the key, and slams onto the gas pedal.

“Warn me next time, will you?” she shouts between shots.

One of the cars following them swerves into a building, one tire blown out.

He laughs before he hears it – the wail of the police siren and the squealing of tires as local cops join in on the chase.

“Bors –” she says, crouching back down into the car.

“Ge’ rid of ‘em, I know. ’M one step ahead of ya.” With a wide smirk, he yanks the wheel sharply. They already know the layout of the town, especially the exits, so he knows there’s a bridge ahead.

A bridge that opens and closes to let boats in and out of the harbor, _apparently_. The gates lower as the two halves of it begin to rise.

“I’d advise you to find another way out,” Merlin says dryly, but Eggsy shakes his head.

“Don’ worry.” He presses harder on the gas.

Roxy shoots out the tires of another tailing car, watches it smash into one of the patrol cars. It’s incredibly satisfying to see the remaining patrol car try and swerve around them. “There’s still one more,” she warns Eggsy.

“On it!” Just a bit more pressure on the gas pedal _and –_

They smash right through the gate, gaining speed as they squeal up the rising bridge, and then they’re _airborne_ , and Roxy is clutching the seat, white knuckled, as she curses him out, and they hit the road with a hard _smack._

He eases off the gas until they’re driving the speed limit again.

She punches his shoulder. “ _Warn_ me next time.”

 

The next time he gets behind the wheel is that Thursday when he’s on a mission with Kay.

“I’ve been here before, Bors,” the man says, reloading his gun in the passenger seat. “Perhaps we should switch. If you can lose the tail in traffic, I’m sure we’ll have enough time.”

“Nah, I got it.”

The man gives him an amused look. “Cocky, just like your mentor. Fine.”

“Don’ patronize me, bruv,” he says and turns down an alley that is just barely wide enough. (Sparks fly off of the sides of the car as the paint is scratched off. He’s not that concerned.)

Their closest tail can’t fit.

Kay gives him an approving look. “There will likely be another to cut us off at the other end, you know.”

“I know.” He presses hard on the gas, the screech of the car against the alley sides growing in volume as they zoom towards the mouth of it. Next he takes a sharp turn at the end, but the second tail that was following them is now _right in front of them._

“Bors –”

Eggsy switches gears to reverse. “You worry too much, Kay.”

(It takes three shots to get rid of the tail – two to shatter the windshield, one to shatter the driver’s skull.)

When he finally turns the car around, pulling into traffic as if nothing happened, Kay laughs.

“Galahad was right about you,” the man says.

It’s something he’s heard several times by now (and from Harry himself, too), so he just gives the man a cheeky smile. “Guess so.”

 

Both times before he’d gotten a mild scolding from Merlin (mostly for destroying Kingsman property), though the man never seemed to _actually_ be irritated with him.

He doesn’t expect this time to be any different. Maybe a little harsher considering that it’s only been two days since the last incident.

It’s a solo mission, nothing particularly hard, though that’s never stopped him from getting showy with it. The car is another Kingsman issued one.

“If you get a scratch on this one, it’s coming out of your pay,” Merlin warned him.

Eggsy’s not worried in the least, because his bank account is a hell of a lot fatter than it used to be, and his mum and sis are fine, too.

Which is why he doesn’t even hesitate to swerve into the wrong lane, around approaching cars, and right through a gate. Instead of breaking, however, the gate screeches along the hood of the car, and –

“ _Bors –_ ” Merlin shouts in his ear.

The gate cuts right into the metal, right through the car, lopping the top right off.

Eggsy peeks over the wheel from his place crouched in front of the seat and laughs gleefully. “’M fine!”

(He makes it to the airstrip four and a half minutes later, and spends the several hour flight listening to Merlin grumble about how, between him and Harry, it’s a wonder he hasn’t had a fucking heart attack already.)


	15. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eggsy can’t help but tease Roxy about her crush when Merlin is around, and she can’t help but tease him in return. Thankfully, the two idiots (Merlin and Harry) have no clue.
> 
> Sort of a prequel to 'Blind' (ch. 6) but either can be read alone!
> 
> (As always, Eggsy is Bors and his sister is Rian.)

They don’t tell each other anything. They know each other well enough that they don’t _have_ to, and when they finally do talk about it, it’s spontaneous.

Eggsy opens the door slowly, listening carefully for any noises.

“Eggsy?” Roxy whispers.

He nods and ushers her inside. “Rian’s been ‘avin’ trouble sleepin’ lately. Don’ want to wake 'er up.”

“You know, if you just _talked_ to Harry, you wouldn’t have to worry about disturbing anyone when you come back late.”

“I don’ need another house, Rox’.”

“I meant you’d move in with _him._ ”

Although the silence only lasts a beat, it feels like they stare at each other for minutes.

“Maybe if _you_ talked to _Merlin_.”

Another beat.

“Fair enough.”

 

So it’s out in the open (at least between them), and that means it’s fair game for teasing, of course. The first time it happens, it’s Eggsy bringing it up, because they’re around Merlin much more often than they are Harry, which simply means he has more opportunities.

“You look _gorgeous_ , Rox’,” he says with a low whistle when she walks out of the bathroom in their hotel suite.

“As do you, Eggsy,” she says, amused.

“’Specially those shoes.”

She tenses slightly and resists the urge to give him a look. A look that _Merlin_ would see through his glasses. “Merlin designed them for me.”

“I bet 'e did,” Eggsy says and smiles cheekily.

 

She gets him back for it later that night.

“Hello, Arthur,” she says kindly when Harry strolls into Merlin’s office as they’re being debriefed.

“Lancelot.” He nods in greeting. “Bors. How was the mission?”

She smiles widely. “In and out with no injuries, though I’m afraid Bors’ suit will have to be replaced. He’s _very_ torn up about it, poor thing.”

Bulletproof as the fabric is, it’s no match for fire, and he’d gotten caught on the very edge of an explosion that knocked him off his feet and singed the back of his suit – his very first suit. Eggsy makes a face. “I saved the world in this suit,” he grumbles. The suit _Harry_ commissioned for him.

Harry smiles, oblivious. “Just stop by the counter on your way out, and they’ll have a new one ready for you soon.”

(Eggsy keeps the suit, singed and all, in the back of his closet.)

 

They get worse and worse about it, because what are friends for?

“Did Merlin make this one, too?” Eggsy says, looking at the pendant of her necklace.

“Yes,” she says as she finishes her hair. “It jams signals.”

“Suits you perfect, too. Merlin’s always givin’ you gifts, ain’t 'e?” he teases.

“I’m sure he’d make you one, too, if you asked,” she says dryly.

(Merlin doesn’t say a word, though the comms are on.)

 

“Another honeypot?” Roxy says to Eggsy in the conference room before the meeting starts. “Wouldn’t you rather be doing some _thing_ else with your time?” She looks at Harry as she says it, her face completely innocent.

By the time he glances over, feeling the eyes on him, she’s focused on Eggsy again.

Eggsy reddens. “Could ask _you_ the same question. You linger ‘round HQ a lot, Rox’.”

“Helping me with her weapons’ design,” Merlin says, coming up behind her. “Not exactly wasting her time. The meeting’s about to start, you two.”

It’s Roxy’s time to turn blush. “Exactly. Thank you, Merlin.”

(But, _of course_ , Harry and Merlin remain oblivious.)


	16. People Aren't Possessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kingsman prompt; Merlin is very possessive, and protective of things that are his He tries really hard not to be possessive over people, but sometimes it just doesn't work out that way (aka, times when Merlin got all possessive over his favorite agents and possibly Roxy in particular and felt guilty about it because they are living people but his loved ones reassure him that they understand and keep trying not to okay?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure I did this prompt justice, but I tried my best! (Also, them reassuring him is more subtle than outright, if that makes sense, and there’s a bit of implied Roxlin at then end)

Merlin has always been possessive. When he was a child, it was toys and trinkets and, most of all, friends. They were his, weren’t they? Even though he understood they weren’t _actually_ his possessions, his friends were _his_ friends, and whenever someone else tried to pull them away, the annoyance raced across his skin, made him feel itchy. His parents figured he’d grow out of it. ( _People aren’t possessions_ , they reminded him, scolded him in the meantime.)

 

He didn’t. He took their words to heart, though, and did his best to suppress it or at least hide it. Although the same feeling filled him, he gradually got better at keeping his body from tensing up. His face remained neutral, his hands didn’t clench.

By the time Kingsman recruited him, he was damn good at it.

(He didn’t even flinch when one of his fellow tech agents destroyed his beloved tracker prototype by dunking it in water before he got around to the waterproofing tests. Nor did he react when Gareth snapped his new glasses test model during that fight in Spain.)

The only problem is that the feelings grew. Tech agents really only worked with technology in the lower levels, and it was almost expected that they’d be a little touchy about their stuff, so he didn’t actually haven’t worry about it too much until he was promoted and started working with agents.

His favorite was Galahad. Galahad was funny, liked to talk when he was bored instead of ignoring the agent on the other end of the comm, and rarely brought his tech back in one piece, giving him a smile and a shit apology instead. Galahad, simply enough, became his best friend.

But when Merlin was promoted to Merlin, he didn’t have enough time to be Harry’s handler all the time. Not if he was to do all of his other duties _and_ refrain from showing preference, too.

“The Galahad mission, sir?” one of the younger tech agents repeated when Merlin didn’t move to give him the file.

“Of course,” he replied curtly.

(Harry realized after three missions with anxious handlers that it was Merlin rather than his own reckless stunts that had them so jittery.

“I never realized you were possessive,” he said over drinks.

Merlin gave him a blank look. “What of it?”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“People aren’t possessions.” The phrase gnawed at him.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Harry said, exasperated, “don’t dwell on it. Take over my missions, if you have to. I certainly don’t mind, and Arthur can have a fit over it if he wants.”

So he makes it clear that he’s Harry’s handler, and there are no problems for years.)

 

Impartial. Strict. Focused. All things he’s _supposed_ to be as the agent in charge of the Lancelot trials, things he’s never had a problem being for trials in the past. It’s just that he can’t help but be fond of one of the recruits, and of course that recruit happens to be the one the others single out, so Merlin struggles not to tell the others to back the fuck off. (It bothers him more when the recruit actually _befriends_ one of them.)

Lee seems to handle it well himself, thankfully. He cracks jokes with Merlin, completes the tests effortlessly but takes them serious nevertheless, and although his replies to any taunting have an edge, he dismisses it all without starting a fight. Merlin thinks of them as friends the first time Lee finishes the obstacle course early and stands next to him, tells him about his wife and his son. Merlin doesn’t have a family to share about. He tells him stories about Harry instead.

(They return any salvageable gear to him in a box after the grenade incident. Inside of the charred first aid kit is also a small, slightly bloody picture of Lee, a woman, and a baby, and he wonders if he ever would have met them had it gone differently. He wonders if Lee would have extended him the same offer Harry had.

As he tucks the picture into Lee’s file, Merlin decides he would have.

Lee was nothing if not observant, and he was all friendly smiles and smirks for Merlin.)

 

Of course he’s immediately a bit fond of Eggsy, because he remembers the way Lee’s face lit up when he talked of him, and Merlin had given up on ever meeting the boy seventeen years ago. If the boy’s anything like his father, though, he might be around for a while longer.

After the first test, Merlin becomes even more conflicted. Impartiality went out the window the minute he found out the name of Harry’s recruit, but now he has another favorite, and they can’t _both_ win.

Roxy is very capable, though. She finds an air source and although she doesn’t save Amelia, he has a feeling she’ll not hesitate to work with others in the future. Especially not with how friendly she already is with Eggsy.

(He’s so proud of her when she shoots her poodle. _That’s a lass_ , he thinks, even as his heart sinks a bit at the lack of noise from the other room.)

 

His fondness for his two new agents is only solidified by the fact that they’ve saved the world together. Harry gives him a look when he finally comes back, too, because he knows Merlin well enough to see the signs.

“Talk to them about it,” Harry says over a drink. “I dislike seeing you so tense.”

It’s the only time they talk so frankly.

Merlin gives him a look.

Harry sighs.

 

Eggsy’s the first to say anything, because gentleman lessons or no, he still prefers the blunt approach.

“Merlin?”

“Yes, Eggsy?” He takes a sip of his tea.

“You’re a possessive bastard, ain’t ya?”

“When you put as much work into something as I do my tech, you’ll understand why I don’t like to hand it out to be destroyed.”

“I get tha’.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “But you have favorites. _People_ favorites.”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“Yeah but with as many agents as Kingsman has, I figured I’d get another handler, too.”

Merlin keeps his frame loose even though he wants to tense up. “You can request another handler at any time.”

Shaking his head, Eggsy hops up onto his desk. “I don’ _want_ another.”

Merlin glances at him and relaxes. “Then you won’t get another.”

Eggsy grins. “Love you, too, Merlin.”

 

It takes another few weeks for Roxy to mention it.

“I thought we had a full staff on call?” she says casually as he deftly stitches up her leg.

“We do.”

“But Eggsy needs them better than I do.” It’s said as a statement, but there’s a question in her eyes.

“He has more severe injuries.” He ties off the thread.

She tilts her head. “You’d much rather stitch us both up if possible.”

“Is that so odd?”

She smiles brilliantly as she takes the painkillers from his hand and slips off the table. “We’re yours, aren’t we?”

“Are you?” he says lightly, _people aren’t possessions_ running through his head over and over again.

“Don’t worry, Merlin. No one cares, and it’s quite nice to have someone I trust at my back all the time.”

Before she leaves, she gives him a hug.

 

(Eggsy’s not bothered when it becomes clear that Merlin has a favorite of his favorites, only telling him to loosen up some more. Harry is just amused.

Roxy, well, if Roxy hangs around his office a little more, no one says a thing.)


	17. Foxtrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're still doing prompts... Can you do Julian/Eggsy, awkward but sweet ballroom dancing while on a mission, or something along those lines? Thanks!

“Do you know the steps?” Julian says as he gently pulls Eggsy towards the main floor.

“The man’s steps,” Eggsy says. He consciously hides his accent, because there are so many couples here in the ballroom at this couples’ resort, and they can’t afford to have their covers blown even _if_ the target is across the room dancing with his wife, oblivious. “Waltz, foxtrot, tango.” They weren’t very hard for him to learn, really, because Eggsy had gotten used to routines and controlling his body, his movements, in gymnastics.

Today, however, they are Ben and Alex, who have been dating for three years. The cover was thrown together quickly, though not sloppily, but Merlin knew they could adapt easily. (Unlike Kay and Gawain. There’s not even _friendly_ chemistry there, and they were the only other free agents.) Even tired and just finished with another mission, they took to the names and personalities with ease.

“We’re _both_ men, dear,” Julian says, amused, and sneaks a kiss of Eggsy’s hand. “You can follow my lead.”

An elderly woman at a nearby table smiles at them.

Eggsy shakes his head but grins. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll try not to step on your feet.”

They reach the main floor of the ballroom, where a foxtrot is just beginning, and get into position.

“Just be aware,” Julian says. Although his words are teasing, his eyes are serious.

Eggsy is used to the doublespeak, especially with Julian, so he knows exactly what to do. Following the woman’s steps in the foxtrot means he has to rely on his partner to steer him, because his steps will be backwards, blind. This also makes it easier for him to place the tracker. When Julian brings them close to the target, he’ll bump into him, apologize, and that’ll be that.

But they have to get there first.

Eggsy takes a half step forward instead of a full step back. “Fuck,” he mutters.

Julian smiles fondly, swiftly adapting and retaking the lead. “You’re fine, Alex.”

(It happens a half a dozen times before they reach the target, and the clumsy footing that makes the distraction for the placement of the bug is more real than planned. Julian lets him lead the way back.

When they finally go back to the room, he takes Eggsy through the steps again, gently correcting him as they go, until they flow together naturally.)


	18. Kingsman Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsman prompt: Daisy going to a good school and being very talented so aunt Roxy recruits her for kingsman... Despite eggsy's attempts of persuading her not to. To protect her.... Or Daisy being eggsy's proposal, and Daisy generally being a BAMF like aunt Roxy

“If you’re not going to sponsor her, I will,” Roxy says playfully as they walk out of the conference room.

Gawain is dead, the brandy sitting warmly in their stomachs, but neither of them care enough to even pretend to be sad. Gawain was one of the last classist, sexist bastards at Kingsman. It’s only fitting that he underestimated that foreign spy _just_ because she was a woman.

Eggsy groans. “Rox’, I didn’t think you was serious.”

“Eggsy,” she says, this time seriously, softly, “She’s good. I’ve talked to her about it already, and she’d rather the offer came from her big brother.”

That settles it.

“You’ll ‘ave to find someone else, Rox’.”

 

Daisy Unwin had all the opportunities Eggsy never had. Just like him, the smarts and the ability were already there. Unlike him, she has a group of people who encouraged her to do well in school, to pick up hobbies, to be confident and assured, and as a result, she participated in three sports and graduated top of her class. 

It doesn’t bother Eggsy at all, though. In fact, he’s her greatest supporter.

Roxy was up there, too, right behind him and their mum. ‘Miss Roxy’ took little Daisy everywhere (to the point where some people assumed she and Eggsy, if he was with them, were the girl’s parents), even taking her for a whole weekend whenever Eggsy and Michelle both had to work. Daisy was attached to her the most of the people outside of her family.

The next was surprisingly Merlin. (Likely, Eggsy thinks, because the man built her a damn computer for her birthday once, and she fucking loves the thing.) He’s the reason she knows anything about code and other computer stuff Eggsy never learned. (He also taught her hacking, _of course_ , and is immensely proud of just how good at it she is. Eggsy’s pretty impressed that _Merlin’s_ so impressed.)

Then there’s Harry, who eats greasy fast food with her while in bespoke suits and oxfords, who made it to all her games and matches (even if his cuffs are a little bloody), who lets her hang around the shop waiting for Eggsy to get lunch with her.

These are the members of her family, and really, it should be no shock that she’s Kingsman material.

 

Eggsy grins for about a week after the first test, when skinny little Daisy Unwin – who arrived in shorts and a shirt that said ‘fuck off’ – not only drags the panicking planted agent over to the shower heads but also gives the ‘mirror’ an unimpressed look as she punches through it.

He’s even happier when her gun scores come back.

“Dais’,” he whispers from down the hall, trying to get her attention. Sponsors aren’t supposed to seen the recruits until the loyalty test, and although he’s sure Merlin and Harry both know he’s here, it’s best to at least _pretend_.

She meets him around the corner, all smiles in her one piece uniform, hair back in a bun. “Bro.”

He puts an arm around her shoulders and steers her down the hall. “I saw your gun scores, Sis, and ‘m impressed. _Really_ fuckin’ impressed.”

She grins impishly. “You can thank Miss Roxy for that.”

“I shoulda guessed,” he grumbles but laughs anyway.

They sneak out of HQ for lunch, and Merlin looks amused during the next test, though he doesn’t say a word.

 

She does pretty damn well on all of her tests, honestly. Her dog loves her for all the cuddles she gives it and since she’s stern with it, too, it listens to her much more easily than JB had Eggsy at first. The written tests are easy, too, because – hello, top of her class? Physical tests are also easy, because Daisy played three sports in school and kept up with it afterwards. She doesn’t have a problem with heights either, though Roxy’s certainly on edge in Merlin’s office as they watch the dots on the screen. Problem solving? No issue. Aim? No issue. Group skills? Also no issue for Daisy, though not all of the others care to work with _her_.

Then there’s the loyalty test. She realizes something’s off after the second small sip of champagne, because Eggsy made sure she knew how to tell if something was drugged (with substances that tasted like anything, of course). She tries to warn the other two, but they brush her off.

She doesn’t drink another drop, and when Kay goes to taunt them all about the drugs, she kicks him in the crotch, just slightly sluggishly.

Eggsy’s proud. (Anxious, too, because he doesn’t want to see his sister dragged off unconscious _even_ if he knows what’s actually going on.)

Daisy tells Kay to fuck off when she wakes up and spends the time before the train comes trying to squirm her way out of the ropes. (She gets a hand half free before Eggsy appears, grinning like an idiot, to tell her he’s so _fuckin’ proud_.)

They spend their twenty-four hours with Roxy.

 

The dog test is the only part that worries Eggsy. They still use the damn thing, because it’s _tradition_ , and Daisy was taught at a very young age to love dogs (to love JB).

Harry ends up being the one to administer the test to her after Merlin calls dibs on the other recruit (so that he doesn’t have to be on the other side of her anger, of course – no one’s forgotten Kay).

“Shoot the dog,” he says plainly.

“What the _fuck?_ ”

“Daisy –“

“I ‘eard you, Uncle Harry,” she says curtly and gets up, pacing with the gun in hand. Her problem solving skills are still useful here, but Eggsy is even more so. Roxy, too, because Daisy grew up with a pug and a poodle, both of which were very much _alive_.

Her shot echoes in the room, no other shot following.

Rosie stares up at her, scared by the noise. Daisy gives her a few scratches and a kiss before turning to face a smiling Harry.

“Congratulations, Daisy. Or should I say, Gawain?”

“Thanks.” She slaps him.

(Eggsy howls with laughter when Merlin shows it to him.)


	19. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, i had prompt that Eggsy is thought being died on a mission in American and Kingsman can't find him. He was extremely injured so it takes a year or more to recover and come back. The reunion is not like he expected, he found a stranger guy ( a fling)in Harry's house. Eggsy runs away. Harry chases after him but can't find him.One day he runs into Harry and Harry is just like "Don't ever runaway from me anymore, don't leave me". Eggsy lies "you didnt need me, i moved on". Happy ending up to u
> 
> (Note: prompter later asked for some changes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t follow the prompt exactly, so I hope you still like it! I just couldn’t see Eggsy burning his stuff tbh. Plus I kept what Eggsy saw between Harry and the other person pretty vague

Eggsy boards a plane less than 24 hours after landing back in London. All he has with him is a carry on (a little fuller than it was for the last flight) and his pain.

(It was a touch, he tells himself. Just a touch, and it wasn’t like Harry wasn’t allowed to move on, right? Eggsy had been ‘dead’ longer than he had, so it was only natural, _right?_ )

There’s nothing left for him in London. Well, nothing he can’t still access from another city. His mum and sister were already gone, having taken the money Kingsman offered after his death and used it to get out of the city that was filled with so much grief (away from Dean, too, who terrified Michelle even more with Eggsy no longer there to stop him). Kingsman already replaced him, and the new Bors had a few missions under his belt so far. He was good, Merlin admitted reluctantly. Even his friends in South London had replaced him long before his ‘death’, because running around the world being a spy meant he barely had any time to spend with them, which he’s always regretted. 

His Kingsman friends grieved but moved on.

(He tells himself this even if he knows it’s not true. Roxy’s tears and long hug told him otherwise. Merlin’s hug – something he’d never experienced before, not even after bad missions – told him otherwise. But if he dwells on these things, he’ll go right back to London, and he just _can’t_.)

Before he goes, he slips his new glasses in a box with his suits and his tech and drops it off at the post office to be sent back to HQ. 

 

Eggsy’s not stupid. He was Bors for over a year before his mission got fucked up and left him injured and alone and in danger overseas, and even if he seemed to not give a shit, the whole spy thing was much too interesting for him to ignore the background stuff. Merlin handled the covers for agents, but Eggsy paid attention. He knows what will stick out, what will look natural. He knows what kinds of cash to carry and when not to use it. He knows how to disappear not only in a crowd but also from databases.

These skills kept him alive for the last year, and the practice has only perfected them.

 

He gets off the plane and becomes a new person.

The first thing he does is send his mum a message. It’s risky, _very_ risky, but he knows how to send it in such a way that no one else will understand.

(When the local radio station by her and Rian’s new home plays her favorite songs, dedicated to ‘Missy’ and then ‘Lily’, she starts crying, because she hasn’t been called Missy since Lee, and it’s been years since Eggsy last nicked her some lilies from the vendor. It’s all _too_ perfect for it be a coincidence.)

 

He moves from place to place, aware that settling in one place will mean they’ll find him. Although he’s not even sure if they’re still looking for him, part of him wishes they were, wishes they missed him the way he misses them. (Even Harry, whom he can’t think about without remembering that other man, that _touch_.) 

He’s a different man in each one of them. Sometimes he changes his hair color, sometimes he changes the way he walks, the way he talks. Language is no issue, either, because he’s had to learn at least the basics of a few for missions, and it’s all too easy to find books on them in libraries.

The one thing he does wrong is the one thing he allows himself to do even though he knows better.

Disposable phones are easy to find. He only keeps them long enough to send three messages, which he only sends after disabling and destroying the GPS inside of it. (He knows that won’t stop Merlin for long. _If_ he’s even looking at all.) The first goes to his mum to let her know he’s okay and that he misses her and Rian. The last two go to Roxy and Merlin, respectively.

Those are the most painful to write. Sometimes they’re just ‘ _I miss you_ ’s or ‘ _thank you_ ’s, because he can’t stand to write anything else. Sometimes they read more like mission check-ins with his status. Sometimes they’re jokes or silly observations that he knows will make them laugh or groan.

He always tosses the phone before the last message shows up as sent.

But he knows all too well that if they are searching for him, they’ll find him. Merlin’s too good _not_ to, and although they never found him during his ‘death’, they didn’t think there was anything to find. He knows that from the way Merlin dropped his mug and stared at him when he entered the Arthur office without warning. He knows that because it was the only time he’d ever seen Roxy cry, too.

He just doesn’t expect it to be _Harry_ coming after him.

 

Eggsy stops by the café like he has every morning for the last week, and the man at the counter smiles, which gets him a wink, though Eggsy’s still much too hurt for it to be sincere. Then he sits down.

Harry is sitting four tables over. Their eyes meet when Eggsy takes a look around the café.

As casually as he can, Eggsy finishes his tea, picks up his croissant, and leaves. In a perfect world that would be the end of that, but there are footsteps behind him, next to him, soon enough.

“Eggsy,” Harry says neutrally. “Or do you prefer Greg?”

“It’s Alex this week.”

Harry ignores it. “Are you ready to come home?”

“This _is_ home for the week.”

“Eggsy –“

“I won’t say anythin’. Promise. Consider me dead.”

“ _Eggsy_ , I’m sorry. Whatever you saw –“

Eggsy stops walking and turns to face him. This is something he’s rehearsed not to say to Harry, because he didn’t think he ever would get the chance, but to say to himself, because it was what he needed to keep moving. “I was dead, Harry. It’s natural to move on. I ‘ave, too.”

Harry stares at him, pale and startled. “You’ve moved on?”

Eggsy smiles through the lie. “’M happy.”

When he goes to walk away, Harry doesn’t follow.

 

The problem is that he keeps seeing Harry. Every single time he gets settled into a new city, there’s Harry – at his favorite restaurant, at the library, walking through the park. At first he just ignores him. The feeling of ‘ _I was here first_ ’ keeps him from changing places until he originally planned to, but thankfully Harry doesn’t approach him.

So eventually Eggsy makes the first move. When he sees him in a library in Bavaria, he nods at him. At the café in Denmark, he waves as he leaves. As he walks through a park on the East coast of America, he pauses and sit down next to him on a bench.

“Did Merlin sign off on this?” he says, watching a squirrel climb up a tree.

“He’s how I’ve been finding you.”

“Tell ‘im I’m fine.”

“Happy,” Harry says flatly.

“Happy,” Eggsy echoes.

 

The next time he sees Harry, he doesn’t even pause. He just grabs his breakfast sandwich from the woman at the counter and sits right down next to him.

“Hand me the sports section, yeah?”

Harry does so, folding the rest of the newspaper and putting it on the table. “Visiting your mother?”

Eggsy nods. “Figured since you already knew where I was…” He shrugs.

“You don’t have to move around so often,” Harry says quietly.

“Got used to it.”

“Eggsy, I –“

“I told you, Harry. It’s _fine_. I’ve moved on.”

“Well, I bloody well haven’t,” Harry bites out.

“Bors –“

“I was _grieving_ , Eggsy, and he reminded me of you. It’s a horrible excuse, but it’s the truth. If I could express how much I regret it, I would.”

 

The next two breakfasts are silent.

 

When he sees Harry in Italy, he kisses him. Just to see if it feels the same.

It does.

 

Nearly two and a half years pass between his ‘death’ and the day he moves in with Harry.


	20. Patience [End]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to 'Patience' (ch5) - requested by several

He goes back the next day, because he can’t help but torture himself over it.

“Hello, Lee,” Harry says, smiling. “Enjoying your day off so far?”

Although he knew better than to expect everything would fix itself so easily, Eggsy picked out one of his louder tracksuits that morning solely for the fact that his father _hadn’t_ worn them. (It was also, admittedly, a comfort issue. The suits were his armor, the evidence of how _fucking hard_ he worked to better himself, but they felt so brittle after yesterday, and his old clothes looked so strong. They were who he was, they were something of his _own_.)

He hesitates but can’t bring himself to correct the man. “Yeah. Wish I ‘ad another mission, though.” It _is_ the truth. Merlin forced him to take leave the night before, however, so there were no more for him for at least three more days.

Harry laughs. “Don’t we all?”

“You need to ‘eal, Harry,” Eggsy says seriously, still hovering by the door.

Even as Harry shakes his head, he’s smiling. “Don’t worry about me, Lee. They’re mostly holding me back to make sure I remember everything.” The look on his face is more exasperated than sad, and the frustration is less with his own abilities and more with the doctors.

Eggsy doesn’t have the heart to tell him. “It’s important,” is what he says instead.

Harry smiles at him again, but it’s not the same smile he used to give him, so it falls flat, widens the ache in Eggsy’s chest rather than healing it. “I’m sorry,” he says, and the pain spreads again, “that I missed your last test. Typically we would have a drink together to celebrate, but that will have to wait until I get the okay from the doctors.”

Drinks together – like those last happy twenty-four hours they had together, when they had drinks and dinner and as the night went on, Harry rewarded him with kisses every time he remembered the little gentleman things he was being taught. As if that wasn’t bad enough, he can’t help but think about what came _after_ those hours together, of Harry’s disappointment and the feed and Chester and, _and_ – saving the world while Harry lie in a coma, unknown, in a hospital in _fucking Kentucky_.

He shoves his hands into his pockets to hide the grief and rage coursing through them. “Nah, it’s fine. Merlin ‘n I ‘ad one.” With Roxy, too. A drink to becoming secret agents and saving the world and just _surviving_.

“He _did_ train you,” Harry says, looking fond, “but I sponsored you. We’ll have to have another, together.”

Eggsy nods and stumbles through an excuse to get out of the damn room.

( _Have patience, Eggsy_.)

 

The next time he visits is two days later, because it’s too fucking painful to visit any sooner.

“Hi, Harry,” he says, mustering up a small smile.

Harry looks frustrated, _disappointed_ , and his heart drops at the sight.

“Harry? What’s wrong?”

“Merlin told me yesterday that Lee Unwin died during his final test.”

“Harry –”

“Who are you?”

“ _Harry_ –” The glare he gets stops him short. Steadying himself with one hand on the doorknob, Eggsy just starts talking. “‘M Eggsy – Gary Unwin. Lee’s son. You sponsored me, too, ‘n I failed the fuckin’ dog test, but ‘m still _‘ere_ , ‘m Bors, ‘n –”

“Lee’s _son_?” Harry murmurs, hands limp on the blanket.

“Yeah. ‘E died when I was young.”

“You were six during the tests,” Harry murmurs again, looking even smaller in the bed.

“Don’ worry –”

“How _much_ have I forgotten?” And oh god, he looks so _lost_ , just like Eggsy, but _this wasn’t supposed to happen_.

“Don’t worry. Please, Harry.”

“So many years, just _gone_.”

“Harry –”

“From the looks of you, nearly two decades.”

Usually he likes hearing Harry talk, but he can see the frustration growing and he can feel his own pain rising, so he just walks over to the bed, takes one of those limp hands, and clutches it tightly, kisses the knuckles. “Please, Harry.”

Harry stares at him like he’s such a fucking stranger, but he doesn’t let go. “Eggsy –”

Hearing his name pass through those lips again nearly breaks him, so he just shakes his head and holds Harry’s hand against his face. “ _Please_.”

“I don’t remember you,” Harry says, just looking at him.

He smiles slightly, wobbly, into the hand. “‘Ave patience, Harry.” He forces himself to leave.

 

( _Patience_ , he tells himself in the morning. _Patience_ , he tells himself later in the day and again and again until it becomes the first word on the tip of his tongue, just as familiar as his own name. _Patience, patience, patience_.)

 

Merlin pulls him aside after a mission nearly a week later.

“Harry wants to see you,” he says, looking concerned. “You don’t have to go.”

Eggsy shakes his head. “I need to.”

 

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry says politely as soon as he comes in. “I’ve been looking at some of my old feeds of the two of us.”

Eggsy sits down hesitantly. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” he says and casually holds out his hand.

Eggsy intertwines their fingers. “Yeah?”

Harry smiles, and it’s still not _quite_ what he’s used to, but it’s something. “Have patience with me, Eggsy.”

“‘Course.”

 

( _Have patience, Eggsy_ , Harry says sometimes while cooking in the mornings, gently, reluctantly pulling away from the younger man’s embrace. _Just a little while longer. Unless you’d_ like _burnt eggs for breakfast._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still moving prompt fills I did a while back on tumblr onto here, because I was really bad about remembering to move them when I wrote them. Since I already did a bunch today, I'm going to move the last five over when I finish my next prompt for here (hopefully sometime tomorrow at the latest).
> 
> After that prompt, I have a bunch more tumblr prompts that I got before the last few on here, and I'm going to try and do them in order. (There are around 15 total, if I remember correctly) If you're worried I didn't see yours, feel free to comment again or send me an ask on tumblr, and I'll let you know where it is on my list!


	21. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harry lives and he and Eggsy end up being neighbors who spend a lot of time together off the clock. What’s their time together like? (Alternatively, can be Percilot or Roxlin or Merwin._
> 
> (I went with Merwin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up being more of a progression from seeing each other around to hanging out to relationship than just a piece directly about spending time together (if that makes sense)
> 
> Little notes: Eggsy is Bors, his sister is named Rian, and Harry is Arthur.

He shouldn’t be as surprised as he is that Merlin lives near him. Roxy lives a few houses down from Harry the block over, and that alone should have clued him in to the fact that Kingsman might own a lot of property in the neighborhood. That _perhaps_ most of the London agents lived within walking distance.

It’s just that Merlin was _always_ at HQ. Eggsy just figured he lived there (which he realizes is silly now), so when he runs into the man on the way back from the store, he’s startled.

“ _Merlin?_ Do I need to go to HQ or –”

“It’s Malcolm on the street, Eggsy,” the man says, amused. “I’m just on my way home, though I seem to remember you haven’t given Harry your last mission report. Drop it off at the shop by the end of the week, alright?”

When Merlin walks off, Eggsy absently notes that they share a neighbor.

 

The second time it happens is after he spent the day with Rian at the park.

“Eggsy,” Merlin greets warmly before looking at the young girl perched on Eggsy’s shoulders. “And who’s the wee ‘un?”

“My sis’. Rian, say hi to Mer- _Malcolm_.”

She waves shyly.

“Good girl,” Eggsy murmurs and kisses her leg.

“Hello, Ms. Rian,” Merlin says, smiling.

She smiles into Eggsy’s hat.

 

So he gets used to seeing Merlin on the street sometimes, gets used to calling him Malcolm and having little coded chats about HQ. He honestly sees the man more than he sees anyone else, what with running into him on the street and at HQ all the time, and they’ve certainly been friendly with each other since V-day, so, when an assassin tracks him home from a mission, the first person he goes to is Merlin.

He knocks. The door opens.

“Eggsy?”

“I know it’s late, but a – a _customer_ followed me 'ome.”

“Come in.”

“’M sorry,” Eggsy says, awkwardly standing in the foyer.

“Don’t be. Where’s the _customer_ now?”

“Restin’. In a rug?”

“I’ll call a cleanup team. You’ll have to spend the night, or if you’d rather, I’m sure Harry is still up.”

It hits him then that he hadn’t even thought to walk the block to Harry’s. “Nah, 'ere’s fine.”

 

In the morning, they have breakfast together. It isn’t stilted at all, though he finds out that Merlin can’t cook eggs to save his life, so he offers his own skills. His cooking isn’t anything fancy, but he can make a decent egg.

 

Eggsy’s a bit lonely, he realizes two nights later as he stares at the new rug in the living room and wonders if Merlin’s at home yet. Roxy, he knows, is still in Siberia, and Harry is stuck at HQ all night for some international Kingsman meeting between the leaders of the branches. He also knows that Merlin isn’t handling Roxy’s mission this time and that on less intensive days he’s home by eleven.

Slipping on a pair of trainers, he heads out of the house and two doors down.

“Another customer, Eggsy?” Merlin looks concerned and amused all at the same time. (Eggsy had taken care of it fairly well the last time, even if he wasn’t sure what to do with the body afterwards.) “Come in.”

“’M bored,” Eggsy says once the door’s closed.

“ _Eggsy_.”

“Honest.”

Merlin shakes his head. “I was just sitting down to watch a film. You’re welcome to stay.”

It becomes a weekly thing. (Then a bi-weekly, tri-weekly, every day except-crazy-mission-days thing.)

 

It’s only when Harry makes a joke during their daily meeting that Merlin realizes how much time he’s spending with Eggsy.

“You and Bors have come in together quite often. Is there anything I should know?” Harry teases.

Merlin pauses and then shakes his head. “You don’t have to worry about him, Harry.”

 

But then he can’t get it out of his head.

There’s a big chair and a sofa in his living room, and although he used to sit in the chair (“Up, Eggsy,” he said dryly the first night when the younger man just plopped down into it), he finds himself sharing the sofa more and more, a bowl of popcorn between them. 

Sometimes they watch more than one film. Sometimes he or Eggsy fall asleep (even though he has a hard time sleeping around anyone with his training). In those cases, there’s breakfast in the morning with him making the tea and the toast and Eggsy scrambling the eggs, and it’s honestly the closest thing he’s had to a relationship in _years_.

“Don’t you have a lass?” he asks between movies one night.

“Nah.”

 

It’s then that Eggsy realizes just how much time he’s spending with Merlin. He spends more of his downtime with the man than his own family, and at first, he tries to branch out more. The next night, he has a movie night with Roxy (he misses Merlin’s dry commentary), then another day he has dinner with Harry (who does all the cooking, politely shooing Eggsy away when he comes up to the stove), and he even spends a night with his mum and Rian that’s satisfying (but only serves to make him wonder what Merlin’s doing, alone).

 

He knocks on the door later that week.

“Eggsy,” Merlin says, mildly surprised.

“I 'ave the movie this time.”

(It’s a Bond film, which Merlin gives him a dark look for, but the passionate way he rips into it as they watch makes it a more enjoyable film than Eggsy ever remembers it being.)

 

(Most things, he realizes a few weeks later, are more enjoyable with Merlin. He tells his new partner that between kisses by the stove and gets a fond look in return.)


	22. A Second Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Any of the Kingsagents being genderfluid and maybe others' reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Roxy, because she’d be the one I could relate to the best, and so the way she feels about her gender is heavily influenced by my own feelings/experiences. That being said, this definitely does not reflect every genderfluid person’s feelings. (Like, she prefers she/her or they/them like I do, but I’ve met ze/zirs before)

The first time she gets fitted for a suit, she hesitates. She knows it will be nothing less than the best, and the fabric is not only bulletproof but fashionable as well.

But during the fitting, it becomes all too clear that this suit will be nothing but a woman’s suit with all the expected curves, and it dims the excitement she felt. She’ll deal with it, though, just as she always has. Societal pressures combined with the circles her family is involved in means that she’s used to presenting herself in the way everyone would expect her to, and her personal time is when she allows herself to be _herself_.

What she _doesn’t_ account for is the time involved with being a Kingsman agent. There are day missions where she’s back in her home and comfortable in her skin by the time the sun sets, but there are also missions that drag on for days at a time and leave her exhausted with it all before she can even make it back into the country.

Three weeks after her first fitting, Roxy goes back for a second.

 

The first person to notice is Merlin, mostly because he’s always around and therefore is one of the first people she sees.

“Lancelot reporting for duty,” she says when she walks in.

It makes her smile that although his eyes _do_ linger a second longer on her flat chest and her carefully styled hair than they would usually, he doesn’t even hesitate in his greeting. “Lancelot. Percival should be here for your mission any minute.”

They sit in comfortable silence for a few.

“Is there another way you’d like to be addressed?” he says finally, politely.

It’s a question she’s asked herself many times before and one she’ll likely ask herself again in the future. She smiles at him to let him know she’s not bothered by it. “No, I’m still _Roxy_. I just wouldn’t be opposed to they rather than she.”

He nods, and that’s it.

 

Percival, ever the gentleman, doesn’t say a word until they’re alone, and even then, he’s careful.

“The new suit looks quite dashing on you,” he says during their flight.

“It’s comfortable, too. Not something I’d wear too often, though.”

He hums.

“You can ask, Percival.”

He looks at her fondly. “I believe you’ve already answered my question, Roxy.”

 

Harry’s the next one to find out, because of course they have to debrief afterwards.

“Will there be any problems, sir?” she asks after Percival excuses himself. He hasn’t said anything about it either way, and she wants to make sure.

“Well, it’s certainly a good thing Chester isn’t around anymore,” he says, looking at her consideringly. “I can’t say I have any issues with it. Not as long as it doesn’t interfere with your duties.” He smiles. “You’re dismissed, Lancelot.”

“Thank you, sir.”

 

Eggsy’s the last to find out, not because she’s worried how he’ll take it but because she doesn’t feel the overwhelming need to wear the binder for another four days after he finally comes back from his mission.

“Rox’?” he says, both eyebrows raised as he stares at her flat chest.

She laughs. It’s hard to keep any boundaries after spending months showering in the same room with him, and anyway, she knows he thinks of her as a friend, a sister. “I’m still me, Eggsy.”

“Is this for a mission then?”

“No, it’s just _me_.”

He looks in her eyes for a moment before smirking. “So I ‘ave a little brother now, yeah?”

“Sometimes,” she says before really comprehending what he said. “ _Little?_ I’m several months older than you!”

“You’re several inches shorter, too,” he teases, poking her forehead.

“ _Eggsy._ ”

He smiles warmly at her. “You know you’ll haff'ta teach me.”

“You’re willing to learn. That’s enough.”

“I migh’ say the wrong things.”

“It’s fine.”

“Okay.”

He settles an arm across her shoulders, and then leave the shop together.


	23. For Harry (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartwin prompt: Amnesia swap—Harry survives the headshot with retrograde amnesia. Eggsy has the power to restore Harry's memories piece by piece, but at the expense of his own memories of Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I cried writing this and that almost never happens. Like, if you thought ‘Patience’ was too painful, pls don’t read this. It has no happy ending. This is long and painful. Everything is angst. Even the angst is made of angst. Also, the hartwin is not established.
> 
> EDIT: since writing this, people asked for a sequel with a happy ending. I'll be posting that very soon.

The day Harry Hart wakes up is the day Eggsy Unwin dies. (Not _really_ , but he certainly feels like he has.)

 

_Retrograde amnesia_ , the doctors say. That’s what Harry has. It’s not just partial, either, because he has no idea that his name even _is_ Harry Hart, let alone who Merlin or Eggsy are. (Merlin tries to be neutral about it, but Eggsy can see the way his world falls apart at the news. After all, isn’t the same thing happening to Eggsy?) They don’t know when or _if_ he’ll get the memories back, though he can certainly form new ones.

(A lifetime of assassinations and rescues and world-saving, gone.) 

(Decades of friendship with Merlin, gone. Months of building affection with Eggsy, gone.)

It takes two visits for him to decide what to do. The first was heartbreaking, but he knew what to expect. He knew to introduce himself ( _’M Eggsy. Unwin._ ). He knew to explain who he was ( _You was my… mentor. Kind of._ ). He knew to not look frustrated when Harry looked at him with blank eyes ( _It’s a pleasure to meet you, – Eggsy, was it?_ ).

The second was worst. Of course he knew not to expect _major_ progress. Even if there was progress, they didn’t know what he’d get back first or at all. Maybe he would remember in chronological order, maybe he would get the last things first, and maybe he would only ever remember everything up until the last year or so. But there was absolutely _no_ progress, and Harry looked so frustrated with himself that Eggsy carefully steered the conversation away from the past (and ignored the knowing, curious look in the man’s eyes).

 

See, the thing about Eggsy is that he’s not normal. He’s not ‘quirky’ or ‘weird’ either, really, but he does have a gift more unusual than, say, perfect memory.

Eggsy Unwin can _do_ things with memories.

(The first time, the only unintentional time, was with his mum. She was crying about Lee, because Eggsy asked about him again, trying desperately to remember the father whose image was slipping through his fingers more and more. He knew, in a childlike way, that her memories of him were hurting her. He wanted those memories and, with a will and a touch, took them. Or rather, he removed a few of them, and in return, strengthened his own.

She cried again on their anniversary, when she realized she couldn’t remember their first date.

He never did it to her again.)

 

He knows it works both ways. He’s even tested it out before, learning the ‘rules’ of his gift long before he even thought to nick Rottie’s keys.

Firstly, memories were 'conserved’ in a way. If he took a memory, it strengthened some of his own. If he gave a memory, it strengthened one of the receiver’s. The best he could guess was that it was emotion based. Particularly strong emotions had a stronger strengthening power, and weaker emotions had a weaker one. Easy.

Secondly, the _type_ of emotion didn’t matter. Anger or grief could strengthen memories of love just as well as they could the memories of fear.

Thirdly, the memories had to be related in some way. It didn’t have to be two memories of the same event or specific thing or person. For instance, taking a memory of someone’s pet cat could help him better remember all the strays he’d seen in life. This would be the most useful aspect.

After all, many of his strong memories involved Harry, and all of Harry’s memories involved himself.

 

Eggsy figures the best way to go about it is to move backwards from the very last time he saw Harry. (Not the frustrated shell in the medical ward. The real man with all of fury and grace and the heart he held so close but gave so completely.)

The first memory he gives is of Merlin telling him that _Harry would be proud of you, Eggsy, he was right._ (He’s survived on that one for all the months Harry was in the coma. It flowed through his veins, filled his lungs, kept him strong.)

The next day, Harry Hart remembers his parents and childhood friends.

(Eggsy wants to get on his knees and apologize for being such a _failure_.)

 

The next memory is gives is that last fight. Gazelle was coming at him, and he dodged her strikes for Harry, because Harry had died trying to find out what they were doing, and since Eggsy found out the plan, he needed to stop them. _For Harry_. He kills a woman (the second murder he’s directly committed and only hours after the first) and uses her blades to kill her boss.

_This ain’t that kind of movie._

Harry remembers boarding school, remembers being a skinny teen with the burning need to do something _important._

(Eggsy has to read his cheat sheet the next morning. It has the major events on it, bulleted.

_Valentine is dead_ , it says. _You killed him_. ‘For Harry’ is left unwritten, though it lingers.)

 

Next up is Chester King’s pathetic, selfish death, and Eggsy’s not sad to see it go. It still burns him that the man was willing to let so many of his own coworkers die – to let Merlin and newly minted Lancelot-Roxy go into a frenzy and kill each other off.

_I’d rather be with Harry._

Harry remembers a young Merlin and a young Galahad, and the delight on both their faces is enough to convince Eggsy that it’s all worth it.

(Eggsy drinks himself to sleep, Harry’s death fresh and unavenged in his mind.)

 

The following session is one of the nicest ones, honestly. Harry’s sleeping peacefully, and Eggsy lets the memory of the church, of the bullet, of the fear and the hot burst of _paingrieflonginghatred_ fade into nothingness.

(There’s screaming and he doesn’t even realize it belongs to _him_ –)

Harry gets _years_ back. Merlin gladly listens to all of them, all of the missions, all of the dog walks, and Eggsy’s there, too, grinning and laughing and sharing his own mission stories.

(He still feels like a failure, but they must have had that talk after all, right? He is an agent, isn’t he?)

 

The next day he risks a kiss to Harry’s knuckles. Harry just smiles at him, bemused, while the feelings of disappointment and guilt fade along with handing Chester the gun and their fight so many months ago.

_Can’t you see that everything I’ve done has been about trying to repay him?_

Harry keeps remembering, and his doctors are shocked and wary but happy all the same. Maybe, just maybe, he can be Galahad again.

(“He’ll remember you soon, Eggsy,” Merlin reassures him, and he smiles and nods, because he _knows_ that.

Just a few more sessions, and Harry Hart will remember Eggsy Unwin. He’ll remember the pride, the warmth, and the way Eggsy grinned when he made his first martini that night.

And Eggsy –)

 

He holds the tears back. _For Harry_ , he reminds himself, shoving those last twenty-four hours away before he doubt himself. He forgets how to make a martini, how to tie a windsor, and how adorably rumpled Harry looks in the mornings. _The point is, Eggsy, that no one thanked me for any of them._

Harry remembers an even bigger chunk of memories that night, and it gives him a headache. They’re worried that this is the other shoe dropping.

(But Eggsy smiles, because no matter what it is that left that gaping hole in himself was, it’s worth it. _For Harry, for Harry._ )

 

A few months leave him next, everything from after Harry was in the field again after his coma to that night on the train tracks –

_Congratulations. Bloody well done._

There are no headaches this time, thankfully, though Harry goes into a slight funk when he remembers Lee and makes the connection.

“I’m deeply sorry,” he says quietly to Eggsy.

“Don’ worry 'bout it,” Eggsy says. “It’s all in the past, yeah?”

(He wonders that night, just before falling asleep, if he’ll feel the same when this is all over.)

 

He loses the relief of seeing Harry awake again, but he also loses all the grief of seeing him lie in bed, so pale and withdrawn.

Harry, however, remembers Lancelot’s death, and it makes him quiet again. Merlin and Eggsy keep him company as he works through it.

( _It’s a fair trade_ , Eggsy thinks but doesn’t particularly remember why. _Harry will remember soon_.)

 

It’s the last session. It’s a long one, too, because Eggsy can’t do this in pieces. At this point, it’s all or nothing, and if he hangs onto these memories, Harry will never have them. He’s so eager to remember the young man who comes in every single day, and –

_I could kill you righ’ now, and no one in the 'ole world will notice._

_But I will._

(He doesn’t stick around long enough to see if Harry remembers anything, because he’s disoriented and the only clue he has is the note scrawled in pen across the back of his hand.

_You love him_ , it says, but Eggsy doesn’t even know who the man in the bed _is_.)

 

He wakes up in a swanky house. There’s a sheet of paper taped to the alarm clock, and he remembers seeing it there the night before, but he felt so fucking _hollow_ for no reason that he just ignored it.

It’s the single most ridiculous thing he’s ever read. Spies? Maybe he got pissed and watched one too many Bond films, though that doesn’t explain the Roxy or the Merlin or the missions that come to him when he really thinks about it.

He’s halfway through exploring the house when there’s a knock at the door.

“Yeah?”

“Eggsy,” the bald man at the door says, and apparently Merlin is real. “Harry wants to see you.”

There’s only one note on the sheet about a Harry. Just a _'Met Harry Hart’_ , but he knows he trusts this man, so he follows.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry says happily as he finishes tying his robe shut. He walks closer and puts a warm hand on his shoulder. “Merlin’s filled me in on what I missed, and –”

Eggsy shoves the hand off and takes a step back. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Eggsy,” Harry says, startled, “What –”

“ _Don’_ touch me.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin cuts in, “What _do_ you remember?”

(Nothing. Nothing about the man in front of him with grief in his eyes and Eggsy’s name on his lips.)


	24. For Harry [end]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to For Harry (ch. 23)

The world has tried to kill Harry Hart more times than he’s had birthdays. Every single time he just shrugged it off, stopped by the med ward, and then had a drink in his office before falling into bed, because danger is what he signed up for when he took the job and the name. The scars that covered his body were proof of it. He didn’t mind them.

The injuries that didn’t leave scars were much worse.

First there was Lee, Harry’s hope for the future, his chance to make a difference. Harry’s carelessness destroyed four lives that day – Lee Unwin’s life was the most obvious loss, but if anyone else had gone to the man’s apartment that day, they’d know that Michelle and little Eggsy would never be the same. Neither would Harry, who was already closed off to everyone but Merlin and now that gaping hole in his chest. Lost opportunities, lost friendships.

He tried to soothe the ache over the years with alcohol and dangerous missions, but that was a patch too small and too thin for the wound. Then Eggsy came along. Although Eggsy was also meant to be a patch, he didn’t fit, either. Not for the ache left by Lee.

Eggsy Unwin, however, was surprise after surprise. 

He soothed and healed the wounds Harry didn’t even know he had, the invisible ones that developed so slowly over many years. _Loneliness_ , because even Merlin was too busy to be his friend all the time. _Apathy_ , because mission after mission of the same damn kind pulled the joy out of it all after a few decades. _Bitterness_ , because he thought he’d never see the day Kingsman changed for the better. But Eggsy took all those feelings away even though they’d lingered for so long already, and it happened gradually enough that Harry didn’t even realize until they were already gone. He found that he felt warm at the thought of spending time with him. The genuine affection the young man had for him was something he couldn’t help but reciprocate, the things he learned about Eggsy never failed to surprise him in a delightful way, and for the first time since Lee, Harry could see a future, which would be all the brighter, he was sure, with Eggsy Unwin in it.

 

(He regretted the words he shouted even as he said them, but he didn’t want to go back to what he had before, and Eggsy was the closest target.

He regrets and regrets and regrets all the way to Kentucky. All he can think about is what he’s going to do when he gets back. If Eggsy is still at the house, they can talk, maybe Harry can offer him _some_ position. It’s not as if Eggsy isn’t already in the know about Kingsman.

His last thought, his last _regret_ , is about Eggsy Unwin.)

 

When Harry Hart wakes up, he’s not Harry Hart. He’s not anyone at all.

When he realizes this, his instincts kick in, and he rips out the IV and is halfway to the door, the nurse unconscious on the floor behind him, before a bald man comes in and wrangles him back into the bed.

“Harry,” the man grits out as he straps a twisting arm down to the bed frame. “ _Harry_ , you’re safe.”

He doesn’t say anything back, unsure of why he’s so wary but unwilling to ignore the feeling all the same.

It takes fifteen minutes and some video footage of himself to get him to settle down.

 

Amnesia. That’s what the doctors tell him shortly afterwards. His memories are not necessarily _gone_ , though, and he just has to be patient. Somehow, he can tell the man from before is just as frustrated as he is. It’s something in the set of his jaw and the angle of his eyes.

“My name is Merlin,” the man says after the doctor leaves.

Harry gives him a look.

Merlin smiles slightly. “You’ll have to take my word for it.”

 

The next day he gets another visitor. This time it’s a young man with hesitance built into his frame, and Harry can immediately tell they share no features. Likely not related, then. He wonders why he’s visiting, who he is.

“’M Eggsy. Unwin,” he says and lingers by the door.

“I’m Harry Hart.”

“I know. You was my… mentor. Kind of.”

Harry tilts his head. “It’s a pleasure to meet you – Eggsy, was it?”

There’s silence after that, and it’s all too clear that the young man is trying not to bring up the memories he no longer has. Eventually, he gets up to leave.

He’s back the next day, looking so lost that Harry almost asks why. (He gets the feeling that would only make it worse. He gets the feeling he should _already_ know.)

 

The third visit is different, somehow. The sadness is still there, but it’s accompanied by resolve, and Harry figures he’ll be seeing more of the man.

(The next morning he remembers his mum and dad and nanny and the twins who lived next door.)

“My father and I have the same smile,” he says when Merlin asks how his morning was.

The man stills.

“Though he wasn’t certainly smiling when George and I fell out of that tree.” Harry was, though, and he can remember the how the thrill of climbing so high had kept the smile there for a long time afterwards.

“Harry –“

“I was nine.” He smiles his father’s smile.

Eggsy comes in again that evening, and although his shoulders aren’t as straight as they were the day before, he grins when Harry smiles that smile again. He listens to Harry’s childhood, his eyes oddly intense.

 

Harry keeps remembering. It comes in chunks of time, and the news never fails to give Merlin and Eggsy a boost, too, which makes Harry himself smile. Merlin, he remembers, is his closest friend. Eggsy is still a mystery, but his company is just as comforting.

The feeling only grows during the fifth visit.

There’s a gentle kiss brushed against his knuckles, and when he looks up, Eggsy is smiling at him.

“Eggsy?” He smiles, bemused. Just who _is_ this young man to him? Surely not –

“It’s fine, Harry.”

 

Every day brings new memories. Each memory brings him closer to his old life, to Galahad and Kingsman and _whoever_ Eggsy Unwin is. He even starts going to sleep earlier in the hopes of waking up with a new batch of them.

Then he remembers Lee Unwin. He hopes and hopes that Eggsy won’t come in that day. That he won’t have to face the son of the man he got _killed_.

“Mornin’, Harry.” He grins tiredly. “Anythin’ new?”

“Lee Unwin,” he says quietly.

Eggsy’s face falls. “Harry –“

“I’m deeply sorry.” Words can’t even convey the level of regret and guilt Harry feels. He can’t even look at him.

“Don’ worry ‘bout it. It’s all in the past, yeah?”

But it isn’t. Not for Harry.

(He allows the young man to steer the conversation away, to keep him company even though he doesn’t feel he deserves it, and he thinks back on that light kiss to his hand.)

 

The next day brings another death and another visit from Eggsy. Merlin joins them, too, because Harry feels the ache of the agent’s death, even if he wasn’t as close to him as he is to others. The visit is mostly quiet, and although the conversation doesn’t veer anywhere near James, he borrows strength from Eggsy through their linked hands to keep from falling into his grief.

The next day will be better, he tells himself. The next day might be the day he remembers Eggsy.

 

It is. He and Eggsy talk for hours about missions old and new, and after Eggsy slips out of the room, he gives in to his exhaustion and takes a nap.

His dreams are of Eggsy. They meet for the first time in the Unwin’s apartment. Lee has just died, and Harry is surprised he didn’t remember it earlier. The second time is seventeen years later outside of a police station. None of the feelings he expects to find are there as he dreams of taking him to the pub and later of waiting for him in the shop. In fact, he rather sees the young man as a way to repay Lee. It doesn’t fit the memories of the visits.

It’s not until he dreams of their twenty-four hours together that he gets it.

 

It wasn’t love at first sight. It wasn’t a relationship that started with a date and ended in love, either. No, like many other things about Eggsy Unwin, Harry’s feelings grew so slowly and gradually that when he finally realized they were there, already in full force, he was startled.

_Oh_ , he remembers thinking as he stepped in front of Eggsy to adjust his first attempt at a Windsor knot. _Oh._

Eggsy watched his fingers with an intensity that Harry knew meant he wouldn’t need help with his second try. Harry stepped back. Eggsy grinned and undid the Windsor before slowly redoing it.

Harry watched his fingers manipulate the tie.

_Oh._

 

He thinks back on the kiss Eggsy put on his knuckles a few days ago and smiles. He won’t rush this courtship, but now that he knows the feelings are returned, he’s not going to push it aside, either.

Eggsy’s on his way. Merlin went to fetch him. Harry smiles and picks up his robe.

The door opens.

He reaches out to put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, because he needs to touch him, to remind himself that he isn’t dreaming anymore. “Eggsy! Merlin’s filled me in on what I missed, and –“

But Eggsy pulls away violently.

“Eggsy, what –“

“ _Don’_ touch me.”

If not for the way he glances helplessly at Merlin, Harry would not see the contemplative look on his friend’s face.

“Eggsy, what _do_ you remember?”

Harry feels just as lost as he did that morning when he woke again, completely empty.

“’Bout ‘im? Nothin’.” Eggsy doesn’t look fazed at all.

It’s how Harry knows he’s serious.

Merlin stares. “Oh, lad, what did you do?”

“You’re not seriously suggesting that he… _traded_ memories, are you?” Harry says, because it sounds really fucking ridiculous, and Eggsy is still looking at him like he’s a stranger.

“We’ve both seen stranger things in our line of work, Harry.”

“’M still ‘ere, you know.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says, “you do remember me?”

“Yeah. ‘N Rox’. No idea ‘ow I met you both, though.”

“You don’t remember calling the help line?”

Eggsy shakes his head.

“After you stole a car,” Harry adds in flatly.

Eggsy tilts his head. “Rottie’s car? Yeah… I remember that. Look, you don’ have to flip out. If I gave ‘im my memories, then I wanted to.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says carefully, “you _did_ do this?”

“’Ve been able to since I was young. Don’ usually tell anyone, but I think I trust you.”

Harry takes a step forward and stares at him, baffled. “But Eggsy, those were _your_ memories.”

“Not anymore,” Eggsy says and takes a step back, giving him a look. “We done ‘ere?”

“Wait outside, will you, Eggsy?” Merlin says.

He shrugs and does.

“Give me a few days to figure this out, Harry. Maybe it’s for the best –“

“That I stay away,” Harry finishes.

Merlin nods. “I’m sorry.”

 

It takes just under a week for him to get the okay to go back to work.

“Galahad reporting,” he says when he enters Merlin’s office.

Merlin looks over from where he’s showing Eggsy how to work a piece of tech. “Harry. I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Eggsy glances over, too, but only briefly.

Harry nods curtly and stands by the door. This is the first time he’s seen the younger man for anything more than just a second since that day, and it _hurts_. Eggsy doesn’t look bothered at all.

“Got it,” Eggsy says with a grin, slipping the simple ring onto the hand opposite his signet ring. When he makes to leave the room, he has to pass by Harry.

This is when Harry makes his move. “Eggsy,” he says neutrally.

Eggsy looks at him warily.

“Please watch this when you get the chance,” he continues and holds out a flashdrive.

Eggsy stalls.

“ _Please_.”

He takes it.

 

Of course, he doesn’t see the young man again for another fortnight, because his mission went tits up, and he’s holed up in a hotel room in France with limited ammo and a cut on his side that he stitched up himself. Another stupid scar, another boring mission.

There’s a knock at the door.

He readies his gun and opens it.

Eggsy’s on the other side looking amused. “Merlin’s not too happy with you.”

Harry winces. His glasses cracked when he was fleeing, and then he’d jumped into that one pool, so they were completely useless now.

Eggsy wordlessly holds out another pair.

“Galahad,” Merlin says, exasperated, once he slips them on.

“Merlin.” He smiles. This has happened so many times over the years.

“I’ve sent Bors in for backup. Gawain is already retrieving the weapon. Report to HQ, and try _not_ to end up in the med ward this time, will you?”

“I’ll try my best.”

Eggsy snickers. “We better get movin’ before ‘e ‘as a stroke.”

“ _Bors_ ,” Merlin grumbles but doesn’t actually reprimand him.

“It won’t take me long to prepare,” Harry says, amused. “Did you bring more ammo? I’m afraid I’m nearly out.”

Eggsy nods and hands him a briefcase.

 

It’s not that simple, unfortunately. They leave the hotel, get in the car, and make it two blocks away before a bullet cracks the windshield. The next one takes out one of the tires. Eggsy drives on anyway, steering through the traffic expertly until the second tire blows and forces them to get out and run on foot.

“Sewers,” Eggsy shouts as they turn the counter. “We can get in next street.”

“Sewers?” Harry yells back, aghast, but he’s been in worse places for the job, so he follows.

“Smells rank,” Eggsy mutters.

“It won’t come out of the suits, unfortunately. _Or_ the oxfords.”

Eggsy grumbles about it, and Harry finds himself glad the young man isn’t wearing the suit he had made for him.

The sewer grate opens a second time.

Harry raises his gun and shoots twice as a body climbs down. It drops to the ground, gasping and groaning and soon dead. A curse and a grenade follows it.

“Fuck,” Harry mutters. “Go!”

They make it down far enough to not get hit by the blast, though it’s a close thing, and Harry’s suit jackets gets singed.

“Gawain is on his way to distract them,” Merlin says.

Eggsy grins.

Harry grins back, because, really, Gawain’s distractions are a sight to see and also effective enough that they probably don’t have to worry about their tail again.

The grin on Eggsy’s face fades until he’s left staring at Harry intensely.

“What?” Harry says.

“I watched it, you know.”

Harry blinks.

“The feeds. Do you record everythin’?” He quirks an eyebrow. “’M pretty sure Merlin don’ need to see you showin’ me ‘ow to use forks.”

“That was from my personal feed.”

Eggsy gives him a look. “Oh yeah?”

Harry sputters. “Not like _that_. I’m not some sort of _perverse_ –“

Eggsy kisses him. It’s startling, so he doesn’t react at first, but when Eggsy pulls away, Harry leans in.

“Not bad,” Eggsy says when they finally part. “Think I wanted to do that before.”

“And now?” He tries not to look disappointed at the lack of any declaration of love.

Eggsy shrugs. “Give me time.”

 

(Harry does, and although it takes another six months for Eggsy not to look at him strangely sometimes, it’s worth it. There’s still a gap in his memories that will never be filled, but it doesn’t bother Eggsy so much.

Not when Harry’s there to fill in the blanks.)


	25. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi, I absolutely love your work! And I was wondering if I could ask you for something hartwin hurt/comfort story, where Eggsy because of Dean can't stand loud voices. And when Harry for the first time shouted at Eggsy he has a panic attack. At the end scared Eggsy and very-very sorry Harry. Please :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: abuse, both physical and verbal (from Dean)

The thing about Dean is that he wasn’t _always_ bad.

Eggsy didn’t like him at first, but the man _was_ dating his mum, and when he had to spend more time with him, he reluctantly started to like him. Dean brought him toys (cheap toys, but they were poor, and it was always exciting nevertheless). Dean ruffled his hair (like his friends’ dads did to them). Dean made his mum smile and laugh. Even Dean’s friends were nice to him when he saw them.

After nearly six months of dating, the man moved in, and suddenly they could afford slightly nicer groceries, his mum didn’t have to work as many hours, and Eggsy had pocket change to get ice cream with if he wanted. It was a much better life to a young boy who couldn’t remember any different.

 

He spilled a glass of juice on the carpet when he was twelve. Dean had lived with them for just over a month at that point, and he hadn’t been anything other than kind and maybe a little distant, so Eggsy didn’t think anything of how he’d react. He just cleaned it up the best he could and went back to his homework.

It was the first time he heard Dean scream.

The man apologized for it later, right before his mum came home, and cleaned Eggsy’s face of the snot and tears caused by his terror. By the end of the week, Eggsy was comfortable with him again.

Less than a month after that, Eggsy forgot a toy in the living room, and Dean tripped over it. There was yelling and a hard smack that had Eggsy crashing to the floor. (Dean told his mum that he’d tripped over the toy himself, and she gently reminded him to put his toys away while icing his face.)

It happened again and again until Eggsy didn’t even have to _do_ anything (good or bad) to get smacked and screamed at. All it took was him being in the apartment for it to happen, and every time, it frightened him so much he couldn’t control his tears, which Dean only mocked him for. Eggsy was twelve, but _‘boys don’ cry’_.

So he started doing his best to please Dean. He was quiet, he kept his room clean, he didn’t play out in the living room, and he especially didn’t ask for anything.

But Dean only got worse.

 

It only took a few of the noticeable bruises for his mum to realize what was going on. Dean had only ever been sweet to her, but she wasn’t stupid enough to not notice the differences in her son. And coupled with the fact that Eggsy had never played rough with his friends before? There was _something_ wrong.

At that point, Dean had already convinced her to take an easier job. She wouldn’t have to work late hours anymore, and he was bringing in a good deal of money, so they wouldn’t be set back too far, right? On one of her days off, she took Eggsy to the park and quietly asked him what was wrong.

He refused to tell. 

She pressed, worried. 

He told her he’d been _bad_ , and that was that.

The first time she confronted Dean about what was going on was the first time he hit her, too.

Eggsy thought it happened to him because he was bad. There was no excuse for when it happened to his mum, and that was the first time he realized that the fault lie _only_ with Dean. The screaming still terrified him, he still flinched when the man came home, but there was a sort of power with being aware of it, and he clung to that knowledge.

 

(It’s part of the reason he quits the Marines. Not just for his mum or his sis and their welfare, their fears, but because sometimes the shouting was too loud, and he had to struggle for breath.)

 

Then Harry Hart comes into his life and rips right through Dean’s gang, gives them the beating Eggsy was certain he was going to get. It’s life-changing just to realize that they _are_ beatable.

Even when Dean flies at him later, knife in hand, Harry’s there to stop him. Eggsy runs out the door on shaky legs. (Several blocks away, he steps into an alley and drops to the ground, clutching his head and trying to breath through the nausea and the tightness in his chest. His hands shake and he’s dizzy. 

It’s nothing he hasn’t experienced before.)

 

His life looks up from that point on. (Dean’s more used to using him as a punching bag than his mum, so he tries not to worry about her too much as his own bruises heal.) He gets a purpose in life. (As well as regular meals and a quieter environment.) He does his best to make Harry proud, to make his _father_ proud.

Which he fails at, of course, because when _hasn’t_ Eggsy Unwin been a failure? (Dean reminded him of that every day, and even Eggsy is beginning to doubt he was wrong.)

Harry shouts and shouts and shouts, but none of his words make sense. It’s as if Eggsy’s removed from the situation. An out of body experience or something. Not that that stops him from feeling the tightness in his chest, his throat, like hands around his neck, or the sweat that beads at his temples, or the urge to puke his guts up. He wants to scream, but nothing comes out.

“Eggsy?” Harry shouts.

He becomes vaguely aware that the man was saying his name before, too.

“ _Eggsy?_ ”

He stumbles, dizzy, and Harry steadies him and gently pushes him to sit on the closed toilet lid.

“Eggsy?” It’s said so softly, but Eggsy feels so cold and clammy. “Eggsy, breathe. It’s okay.” Harry reaches a hand out to his shoulder.

Eggsy flinches, almost falling off the seat.

Harry stills. “It’s alright, Eggsy. I won’t – I _wouldn’t_ hurt you. I promise, Eggsy.”

Like before, the words barely register, and he just focuses on breathing, on getting through it. His hands tremble in his lap.

Harry slowly gets down to his knees in front of him and reaches out another hand but much more slowly this time.

Eggsy hesitantly grasps it, holding it through his tremors.

“That’s it,” Harry whispers. “It’s okay. I’m sorry.”

“Tha’s what Dean said the first time,” Eggsy mutters even as he takes strength from the hand in his.

Harry recoils. “I’m _not_ – what is it, Merlin?”

Eggsy looks at him warily. “You leavin’?”

“Yes – I was talking to Merlin, Eggsy, don’t worry – I’m very busy. I won’t be able to make it. Bors is free, isn’t he? Then send _him_ ,” he snaps even as he tries to keep his voice soft. With his other hand, Harry steadies Eggsy, stops him from leaning too far forward. “I’m staying, Eggsy. Just breathe for me, okay?”

He nods.

 

“Then Mum got knocked up with Rian,” he explains from his place on the sofa. “'N then we couldn’ afford to get out. Mum ‘ad to quit 'er job, too.”

“Eggsy –”

“ _Don’_ pity me, Harry.” After he says it, he waits for the shouting, for the smack, but nothing comes.

“You aren’t going back there, Eggsy,” is all he gets.

“'N leave Mum and Rian there? JB, too?”

“We’ll fix this, Eggsy. I promise.”

It’s too late to fix him, really, but Eggsy appreciates the sentiment.

 

Before they can do anything more than get some of his stuff from the apartment, they get the news – Bors is dead. Harry takes Eggsy with him to HQ, worried about leaving him alone even though Eggsy assures him it’s fine, and from there, it gets even crazier. Arthur is a traitor. He asks to talk to Eggsy and spouts some bullshit about him maybe helping out around HQ if he wants ( _like a servant?_ Eggsy wants to say but is side-tracked by the scar on the man’s neck).

Eggsy realizes, Arthur tries to poison him, and Eggsy gets him first.

Then’s there’s the whole world-saving bit.

 

(He gets named Bors without going through any other tests, because Harry and Merlin insist he proved himself well enough fighting by Harry’s side, so he gets the house and the salary and the means to get his family away from Dean _without_ taking Harry’s money. It means near constant contact with Harry, who refuses to so much as raise his voice around Eggsy. Sometimes he slips, but he’s oh so careful not to most of the time.

A year goes by without the other shoe dropping. Eggsy relaxes for the first time since before that day in the bathroom, and although he still flinches at loud voices, the panic attacks come less and less frequent until, laying next to Harry in bed, he realizes he hasn’t had one in months.)


	26. Sleep Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Since I have bit of a hard time falling asleep in unfamiliar places (fun, fun vacation times :/ ) I always see Eggsy having the same problem - because obviously he doesn't have the most stable background, and I think he was always very alert in case of Dean happening. So all this translating into his new life as a Kingsman means Eggsy never really falls asleep, only when he feels safe (and because the whole Valentine/keeping secrets/coming back to life buisness - totally borrowing your wonderful headcanon:) and nowadays that means only when Jules is near. I can totally see the other Kingsmen actually hunting him down when Eggsy is dead on his feet, but cannot sleep:) Or maybe a five times thingy of the strange places/situtaions the other Kingsman found Eggsy napping on Jules?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of combined the two, so this is a few times people hunted down Julian so that Eggsy can sleep :)  
> I imagine this takes place after WNWN will eventually end btw. Eggsy’s on better terms with all of them, but since I haven’t gotten to any of the endings yet, I didn’t add Harry in. I wanted to leave that open-ended because I really haven’t fleshed out exactly how he’d react if they actually were in a relationship in London. 
> 
> WARNING: brief mentions of domestic abuse (Dean) and torture

It was only natural that Eggsy sleep around Julian, what with them going on a long-term mission together. There was just no way for him to stay awake for the whole thing, and it’s not like he’d _refused_ to sleep near people before, so no one thought anything of it until his mission Gawain nearly two months after returning to London.

The mission was supposed to be a simple day and a half affair. Of course, that didn’t work out, and three days in, they were holed up in a damn barn trying to survive until backup came.

“You’re dead on your feet, Bors,” the other agent says firmly. “Sleep. I’ll take watch.”

Eggsy shakes his head.

“Eggsy,” Merlin says softly over the comm. “You won’t be any use if you can’t stay standing.”

“Sorry, Merlin,” he mutters. “Can’t.”

Because he really _can’t_. Not with Dean, he couldn’t. Years and years of being around his stepfather conditioned him to stay alert at all times, because he was never safe at home. He slept less frequently, less deeply, and never when he wasn’t holed up in his room – the safest place in the entire apartment. Brief naps was all he could manage otherwise, and only if he didn’t feel threatened. Getting Dean put in jail and moving into a new house did absolutely nothing to fix that, unfortunately. Sometimes on the bad days he can’t even drift off in his own room anymore.

And a barn in a foreign country with a man whose real name he didn’t even know was not what he’d consider ‘home’.

 

The enemy tracks them down minutes before Roxy and Kay find them, but Eggsy’s nothing if not a survivor. He and Gawain take out three enemy agents with a lighter and two shotgun rounds, and afterwards, they follow their own agents to the plane.

He still can’t sleep.

 

Merlin’s ready to drag Eggsy down to the medward for sedation by the time Julian comes in to report on his own mission.

“Eggsy?” he says, startled.

“Jules?” His eyes are drifting closed every few seconds.

“He’s been awake for almost seventy hours,” Merlin cuts in. He has an arm around Eggsy’s waist for support, and even though the young agent is comfortable enough with him to lean on him, he’s still unable to sleep. It hurts to realize this. After all, they’ve been working on getting better ever since the mission in America, and Merlin thought they were good again.

“Can I?” Julian says calmly, trying to communicate with his body language that he’s trying _not_ to step over any boundaries.

Merlin nods reluctantly, and Roxy helps him shift Eggsy over.

Julian wastes no time in hauling him up into a fireman’s carry.

Eggsy clutches at him sleepily. “Jules?”

“We’re going to bed, Eggsy.”

“Okay.”

 

Julian finishes writing out his written report with Eggsy curled into his side on one of the spare beds in HQ.

 

So it becomes a thing. Anytime Eggsy comes back from a mission barely awake, they fetch Julian. Two hectic days in Russia has Roxy calling him before they even land in London. (Eggsy falls asleep in the cab back to the house, drooling on Julian’s bespoke suit.) Another two days in Madagascar leads to Julian suggesting a movie, which, in turn, has both of them asleep on the sofa before it’s even over. Then there’s a particularly nasty mission in Greece that, although short, ends with Eggsy dislocating his thumbs to slip out of handcuffs and catch his torturer by surprise. Not even his mum can get him to sleep or take the medication they gave him after that one, because he’s a bit delirious with the pain and can’t shake the thought that Dean’s about to come through the damn door.

She calls Roxy. Roxy calls Julian.

“You’re Julian?” Michelle says when she opens the door.

He nods. “I apologize for not introducing myself sooner, ma'am.”

“It’s Michelle. You can help my Eggsy?”

“Mum,” Eggsy calls from the other room, a bit too stiff from the pain to move. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Eggsy,” Julian calls back.

“Jules!” he says, relieved. “What’re you doin’ here?”

“May I?” Julian says politely to Michelle.

She nods hesitantly.

Eggsy’s on the sofa in the living room, a teary-eyed Rian attached to him tightly. Eggsy himself looks a mess with some stitches on his arm, braces on his hands, and bruises and superficial cuts all over him.

“Rian, this is Jules. Jules, Rian.” He smiles through the pain.

“Ms. Rian,” Julian says softly in acknowledgement before settling in on Eggsy’s other side. He pulls the younger man to lay against him. “Have you taken your medication, Eggsy?”

Eggsy grumbles.

Rian buries her head in his side.

Michelle watches from the doorway.

“You’ll feel better if you take it,” Julian continues. “I’ll be right here. Promise.”

 

He takes it after some more coaxing, falling asleep as it begins to kick in, Julian at one side and Rian at the other.

 

(“I suppose you’re alright,” Michelle says quietly after he does. Her eyes are focused on Julian.

“High praise,” he returns. “Eggsy loves you and Ms. Rian very much. Don’t worry.”)


	27. All Powered Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Also, in regards to random prompts and AUs, have you ever thought about a Kingsman AU having to do with superheroes/superpowers? I can't figure out what to give both Eggsy and Harry for powers though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially caught up with what I've posted on tumblr. Most of my next prompts come from there, too (I have them listed in order that I got them both on here and there), so don't be worried if you prompted something here and don't see it for a little while!

It’s not like _everyone_ has powers. In fact, only about one in twenty people has any sort of ability, and sometimes it manifests weakly (tables rattling, headaches in crowds without actually hearing any thoughts, etc.).

Kingsman has less than twenty high-ranking agents in each branch. Every single one of them has manifested strongly.

 

Lee Unwin can create shields – only around himself and anything he’s touching, but combined with the young man’s marine record and strength of character, Harry knows he could very well be the next Lancelot. The tests they throw at him are nothing he can’t handle. It’s perfect.

Lee jumps on a grenade and shields them all from the blast.

 

It’s only natural to assume that Lee’s boy has a power, too. The genes responsible for these genetic quirks are passed down by _both_ men and women, though they get diluted after a while. Lee had a power, and if the lack of warmth in the room when he visited the man’s widow to tell her of the tragedy was anything to go by, so did Michelle Unwin. Little Eggsy has power on both sides of his family. He’ll have a power, too.

Not that Harry asks what it is.

 

He does his job, goes on missions and reports back to HQ, and tries not to wonder. _Of course_ Eggsy is acing his tests no problem (Harry pats himself on the back for this), but unlike the other recruits, his power hasn’t become apparent. When he asks Merlin for updates, he hears about them all. Charlie, whose powers allow him to process and retain information at high rates (which in turn makes him very cocky, apparently). Rufus, who can run quite fast. Digby with 80/20 vision. Even Roxy, who shows a remarkable amount of control over the flow of time. 

But with Eggsy, Merlin always shakes his head.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Harry.”

“Well, he _has_ to have one.”

Merlin nods. “Lee had one.”

 

Then everything snowballs until Harry’s in Kentucky getting his brains blown out and Eggsy’s tricking Chester, who, for all his ability to analyze situations and find all of the possible outcomes, does not see it coming. (He’s always been blind to his own failings, honestly.) Things happen quite fast after that.

Merlin and Roxy and Eggsy jump on a plane to Valentine’s headquarters.

Roxy gets in a weird contraption and floats up through the atmosphere to shoot a satellite.

Eggsy pretends to be Chester King and gets in.

Merlin, using the in Eggsy got him and his own ability, makes friends with the computer and hacks through it quite easily. (It works until he gets to the handprint barrier. _That_ he can’t surpass.)

Roxy slows down time just enough to make an accurate hit, but that’s not enough. Valentine gets another satellite, and Eggsy and Merlin are trapped.

“Merlin,” Eggsy says after asking Roxy to call him mum. “What _was_ Harry’s power anyway?”

“He never told you?” Merlin says incredulously. “He healed so fast, we all thought he was invincible.”

“ _Wait_ so–”

“The feed never moved, Eggsy. He must have had his limits, but he was never shot in the head before.”

Which reminds Eggsy of the damn chips, and they’re back in business.

Minutes later, he tosses Gazelle’s leg with deadly accuracy. Valentine knows he’s lost, doesn’t even try to use his powers of suggestion.

 

They go back to London and try to piece the world back together. Eggsy’s mum and sister move into his new Kingsman home with him after he’s knighted Bors. (Bors, the poor bastard, killed nearly an entire mob family with his mind before being killed himself by a thug with super strength.) Roxy helps with the paperwork by stopping time to finish heaps of it in a day, while Merlin nearly puts himself into a coma trying to do too many things at once after he taps into the internet.

Three days after they come back, Harry Hart strolls into the shop and to HQ with a distinctly (if you know him) peeved look on his face.

Merlin doesn’t say anything at first. Quite frankly, he’s not sure if he’s hallucinating or not.

“Aren’t you going to welcome me back?”

“You’re late again, Harry.” Merlin says, relieved and worried all at the same time, because he’d watched that feed for _hours_ before giving up.

“I had to get a ride off of Maryland,” he says flatly. “You couldn’t have left the plane there a few more hours?”

Merlin grimaces. Just because Maryland _could_ fly while carrying passengers didn’t mean the man _should_. “It was Arthur’s call.”

Harry’s hands twitch.

“He’s dead, Harry.” Merlin smirks. “Eggsy killed him. _Tricked_ him.”

“Oh, really?”

 

Eggsy comes down with another stack of paperwork while Merlin’s telling Harry all about the fight with Gazelle.

“ _Harry_?” he says, nearly dropping the stack.

“Eggsy,” Harry says warmly.

“ _You –_ ” He’s at a loss for words.

“Can survive a simple bullet. I’ve always been a fast healer, but the brain is such a delicate organ.”

Eggsy shakes his head. “Jus’ don’ scare me like that again,” he grumbles. “You _wanker_.”

Merlin laughs.

Harry just smiles. “Now that you know my power, Eggsy, I wonder if you wouldn’t mind sharing yours?”

“I thought you knew it already?” Eggsy shrugs. “You said I had good gun scores. I do, ‘cause I got perfect aim. No effort. Don’ even need to see the target or get a feel for any weapon. How else you think I got Valentine in one try?”

(They’re skeptical, but he proves it later that day with Roxy’s help. Every peanut he tosses lands in her open mouth, even when they blindfold him and have her stop time to find a new position.)


	28. Using Your Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartwin prompt: when you're free, could you do a fic with mute Eggsy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’m going to start out by saying that I am not mute, deaf, or Deaf, so even though I was careful to do some research on reasons why a person would be mute and on sign language, I’m sure this isn’t completely accurate. I also did research on the differences between British Sign Language (BSL) and ASL, and I do know that they have their own syntax/grammar/etc., but since I don’t know either of them, I tried to be simple whenever Eggsy is signing and either wrote it as it would be in spoken English, indicated what he signed through the narrative, or had someone else translate. (This will be more clear when you read.)
> 
> The Hartwin also doesn’t really start until towards the end.

They give him a phone call and a speaker. He already has his own notepad and pencil and, after a moment’s hesitation, writes down what he wants to say along with the number on the back of the medal, the number he has memorized. He pushes the paper over to the woman, who dials the number and puts it on speakerphone.

“Yes, I’m calling for a Gary Unwin. He’s in a spot of trouble, and his mum told him to call this number if he ever needed help.”

They both make faces when it turns out to be a customer service line. They’re almost disconnected, but Eggsy reaches over and scribbles out one last thing.

“Wait,” the woman says. “Just give me a – um, oxfords not brogues?”

The call ends.

Eggsy Unwin walks free.

 

“Eggsy,” a man says to him as he walks down the steps.

He turns and gives him a look.

The man gives one back. “I’m the man who set you free.”

Eggsy just stares. He’s had a shit day already, and dealing with someone who probably a) feels like he’s owed something and b) doesn’t know a lick of BSL _isn’t_ going to make it any better. Not to mention that his notepad is already stashed in his pocket. _I am mute_ , he signs.

The man stares. “Pardon?”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. _I am mute._

 

Harry adjusts his glasses slightly, moving them in the practiced way all Kingsman agents do when they need to get their handler’s attention without giving away their cover. He has an idea what the young man just did, but he’s not quite sure of what it meant.

“Galahad?” Merlin says over the line. “Is that Lee’s boy?”

“Pardon?”

Thankfully he does it again.

Merlin makes a surprised noise. “That’s sign language. Lad’s mute.”

‘Oh’, Harry thinks, blinking. ‘That might be a problem.’

 

They end up at the pub anyway, Eggsy drinking and signing with Merlin translating in Harry’s ear. There’s a very fond note in the man’s voice as he does it, too – especially when the young man gets excited over the prospect of learning more about his father.

Then they’re interrupted.

“He’s telling you to leave, Harry. To listen to them.” Merlin sounds amused. After all, he’s known Harry for _far_ too long to think that this is the end.

All it takes is one rentboy comment for him to decide to act right then and there.

 

Eggsy’s frantic signing is a little harder for Merlin to translate, and the young man must realize that (though he, of course, thinks Harry is the one trying to read them), because his hands curl into fists briefly before he seems to have an epiphany. With over-exaggerated motions, he makes the sign for secret three times before miming zipping up his lips and, instead of throwing the key, motions like he’s holding it out to Harry.

Harry smiles and clasps hands to show his acceptance. After saying farewell and planting a bug on Eggsy’s shoulder, he’s gone. (The image of Eggsy holding out that 'key’, resolve in the set of his jaw and a promise in his eyes, lingers in Harry’s head for months after. He knows, without a doubt, that no one will ever learn of Kingsman from Eggsy Unwin.)

 

Dean Baker slams Eggsy up against the fridge and nearly stabs him, but all Eggsy does is shake his head over and over again, willing to give his life for someone he barely knows. Harry’s voice comes out of nowhere.

He runs out the door without his notepad.

 

(The thing is that Eggsy Unwin was born mute. It wasn’t Michelle’s or Lee’s fault that his vocal cords didn’t form properly, either, and even though they were devastated when they found out, they resolved to do their best. Lee learned some of the basics from a marine buddy whose sister was Deaf. Michelle poured over books from the library during her work breaks.

Eggsy grew up happy and loved and able to express himself with his hands before he could write.

 

“What’s your name?” Harry said, crouching in front of him.

“Eggsy doesn’t speak,” Michelle said sharply. She doesn’t want to accept his guilty money, and she most certainly doesn’t want him to pity them for this, too. She and Eggsy did fine whenever Lee was away. They can deal now.

Harry looks concerned.

“He’s fine.”

Eggsy smiles at her, and she smiles back through the tears for him.

Accepting it at face value (though slightly suspicious), Harry merely turns back to the little boy on the floor and tells him to take care of his mum and the medal.)

 

It takes a little while for Eggsy to get to the shop, and it’s just enough time for Harry to make a decision. The boy’s record shows major promise. He kept a secret while threatened. (Harry doesn’t have a recruit yet.) It’s perfect no matter what Arthur will say about it.

Merlin laughs in his ear when the young man comes in signing.

Harry tries not to let his irritation show.

“The lad knows you aren’t a tailor, Harry.”

Interesting. He takes him to the dressing room and starts his whole speech. “Trading Places? Nikita? Pretty Woman?”

Eggsy shrugs and signs _My Fair Lady?_

Harry’s just as pleasantly surprised as Merlin is. 

 

There’s a notebook and a pen on his bed, both with the Kingsman symbol on them, and he’s a bit startled at first, but when he meets Merlin’s eyes, he knows. Eggsy nods, grateful, and gets one in return.

“Roxanne, but call me Roxy,” the girl says kindly before asking for his name.

He writes it out.

“Eggsy?” she says hesitantly.

He nods, pleased that she isn’t being an arse about it. Amelia is the same way, but the other blokes? They call him stupid, butcher his name, and talk loudly and slowly as if he couldn’t understand. In return, Eggsy doesn’t even bother with the notepad, because he’s not going to give them the satisfaction of him bending to them, and instead signs out a couple of vulgar retorts with a smug smirk and no sympathy for the hints of frustration on their faces.

This is going to be interesting.

 

JB ends up being his voice, in an odd way. The tiny dog becomes attuned to his feelings after a little while together and begins to bark when he’s angry or frustrated. The other dogs, though bigger, are terrified of him when he really gets going, and it amuses Eggsy to no end.

 

When Harry wakes up, he sheepishly admits that Merlin was the one understanding his signing all along. He’s trying to learn, though, and that quickly erases the mild disappointment Eggsy felt. (Harry even praises him for acing his tests in very slow and choppy BSL, which leaves a grin on Eggsy’s face all day.)

 

The closer they get to the end of the tests, the more Roxy asks to learn more BSL.

 

Eggsy just pulls at the ropes and shakes his head every time the man asks for more information, and when the train gets close, he just nods and clangs against the metal as much as he can. Kingsman _is_ worth dying for.

 

He spends an entire day with Harry, who tries to use as few spoken words as possible until Eggsy tells him not to strain himself. He can even speak and sign if he wants, because that’s what Michelle does. It’s the compromise that Harry’s willing to accept, though very reluctantly. (What Eggsy doesn’t tell him is that he likes the sound of Harry’s voice too much to only hear it so rarely. The signing makes him feel so _warm_ , because he knows the man is learning it for him, but the voice that saved Eggsy, that he missed so much during the months of training – he can’t lose that.)

 

Of course, then Arthur asks him to shoot JB. He doesn’t.

 

They get into a fight, and Harry is disappointed, and Eggsy is mad, and Merlin is calling. Harry says they’ll resolve it when he gets back.

 

He gets shot outside of a church in Kentucky.

 

Eggsy kills Chester. (Part of him wishes he could have wrung the man’s neck instead of just poisoning him. At least then he could express some of the rage and pain that’s building inside of him.)

 

They get in the plane, and Merlin hands him a ring. Roxy looks on curiously when he doesn’t give her one, too.

“I made it incase _you_ made it. This middle insert twists along a few notches. Turn it left one degree for 'no’ and right one degree for 'yes’. Turn it all the way to the left for 'help’. I won’t always be able to see your signs, and keyboards aren’t practical.”

_And the right?_ he signs before slipping it on.

Merlin smirks. “Turn it all the way to the right, and any glass it touches will shatter.”

Eggsy smirks back.

“You’re holding out on me, Merlin,” Roxy says jokingly.

“I’ll make another after we fix this mess,” he promises.

 

He turns the ring all the way to the left.

“I don’t think there’s anything I can do,” Merlin says, frustrated.

_Mum_ , Eggsy fingerspells, looking down at his own hands.

“I’ve got it, Eggsy. Roxy? I need you to call Eggsy’s mum and tell her…”

 

The pain and rage from Harry’s death is what keeps him moving through the fight with Gazelle. He gets her with the knife in his shoe and feels hollow as she falls. Valentine gets a swift blade to the back.

‘This ain’t that kind of movie’, Eggsy thinks but doesn’t say, simply shaking his head to the dying man’s question.

 

But it apparently _is_ that kind of movie. Harry is flown back to HQ after a few surgeries at one of the American branches, and Eggsy is at his side all the time – and especially when he wakes up with all of his memories and all of his sight. It’s a miracle, the doctors say, but he still can’t be Galahad again. There are tremors in his hands now, and he quite frankly can’t stand the sight of guns let alone hold them.

Harry still signs, for him. Eggsy teaches him more. They spend more and more time together even after Eggsy takes up the old Galahad name, and mostly they don’t even need a notepad or another person to communicate anymore.

(During one of the worst days, when his hands are shaking too much to even lift a glass of water, Eggsy steadies them with his own and kisses each finger even as Harry rages about how useless he is now. He kisses the palms, too, and lets go long enough to sign for Harry to shut up, because useless or not, Eggsy doesn’t care. He’s still Harry.

Harry just kisses him gently in thanks and holds hands with him then as they wait for the tremors to slow. This has been building for a while now, and he can’t even bother to be surprised.

 

Not even years later, when Eggsy is always there to help him with things around the house and kiss him, _love_ him through his frustration.)


	29. Music in the Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request a Hartwin prompt, please? With Eggsy being street violinist. Thank you)

Like most mornings, Harry smoothly places a few bills into the young man’s case before turning the corner to the little tea shop. It’s not his favorite shop by far, but it’s become his go-to place every morning that he walks to the tailor shop, because, if he sits at the creaky table next to the window, he can listen to the music from the street. _That_ is worth the inadequate scenery, the substandard service.

The music itself is perhaps not of expert quality, but it’s beautiful and passionate and quite the opposite of how he initially expected it to sound the first day he saw the young man loitering on the street.

 

(He almost approached him and offered directions. The young man – the chav with his tracksuit and his cap – stood awkwardly on the sidewalk, looking around, and Harry hesitated to say he was getting ready to do something wrong, but all his fidgeting _did_ seem a bit suspicious, unfortunately.

Then he seemed to get a bit more resolve and opened the violin case Harry had missed.

Harry’s stride stuttered as the young man began to actually play.

 

When he walked back home that evening, the young man was no longer there.

But every morning since – there he was with his violin and his garish clothes – and so Harry began to linger in the tea shops in the mornings, and Merlin just gave him a blank stare and a ‘Late again, Harry. I suppose you have a good reason?’ every time.

'I do,’ Harry always said.)

 

On this morning, he’s feeling particularly shitty. He got the call about Lancelot’s death before he even finished reading the paper, and although he automatically takes his normal walk to the shop, he’s not really up to it. He doesn’t want to drink the toast. He doesn’t want this to feel _official._

The young violinist is still there. He goes to drop some money in the case. A hand on his arm stops him, and he’s vaguely aware that the music has stopped.

“You okay?” It’s the violinist with his awful clothes and – his surprisingly _genuinely_ concerned face. The young man quirks an eyebrow. “Don’ agree if you ain’t.”

Harry smiles a bit bitterly. He doesn’t know why, but he opens his mouth to talk. “I lost a friend today.”

“Fuck,” the young man blurts out. “Sorry for your loss an’ all, bruv.”

Since he’s already gone this far, he doesn’t bother to stop now. “You need not be concerned. I’ll be alright, Mr. –?”

The young man looks at him so intently for so brief a moment that Harry wonders if he would’ve caught it if not for his occupation. “It’s Eggsy, Mr. –?”

“Harry Hart,” he says absently as he takes in Eggsy’s features for the first time. _Could it be –_ “I apologize for being so forward, but do you happen to be Lee Unwin’s son?”

Eggsy lets go of his arm, startled. “You knew my dad?”

(Harry tries not to miss that hand on his arm, the same hand that wielded that bow so wonderfully.)

On all of the days this could have happened, it happened today.

 

It’s easy to get Eggsy to agree to a cup of tea after that, and they go to the little shop around the corner.

“Your playing is very lovely,” Harry says. They’re still waiting on the tea. “Have you ever thought of auditioning for an orchestra?”

Eggsy snorts. “I jus’ play for the money, an’ only when I need it.”

Harry wisely does not point out that he’s been out on that sidewalk every morning for months now. “If you’re serious about it, you might be able to make more money playing professionally.”

“I ain’t serious about it.” But it’s obvious that he _is_ from the defiant look on his face, the tension in his body.

Harry nods and moves on to tell him little bits about Lee. (This brightens up the young man’s face. Harry ignores how handsome it makes him look.)

 

He’s a good hour late to the toast, and Arthur is furious.

 

He’s even more furious when Harry brings Eggsy Unwin in as his recruit. As the months go by, however, it becomes clearer and clearer that it was a good choice, and Harry is glad he bothered to check the young man’s record that morning.

 

(He’s even more grateful for that stroke of luck when he wakes up from a coma and sees the relief on Eggsy’s face.)

 

Twenty-four hours together. Harry’s already planned what they would do, though he’s willing to be flexible if Eggsy doesn’t seem interested in one thing or another on his list.

It’s all thrown out the window after they finish dinner, because Eggsy pulls his case out of night bag and asks if Harry has any requests.

“Eggsy, you don’t need to –”

“I want to,” Eggsy says firmly. “You came by everyday, Harry, and went into that shit tea shop jus’ to listen.”

It’s only experience that keeps him from getting more than a slight red tint to his cheeks. “It was on the way to the tailor shop.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “You got any requests or not?”

 

(He doesn’t. Eggsy gives him a look and plays one of his favorites, one of the ones he lingered longer just to hear the end of those mornings, and Harry realizes just how well, in an odd way, the young man knows him.

 

Really knows him. Eggsy gives him a quick, sudden kiss in the cab before going back into HQ when their time is up.

“What? You was lookin’ at me, I was lookin’ at you. For _months._ ”

Harry laughs.)


	30. Rainy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have a fic where Harry and Eggsy gets into an argument and Eggsy ends up leaving the house. Then Harry will have to look for him through a rainy night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped over the argument completely (mostly because I’m lame and couldn’t think of anything) and focused on the searching and finding part. It’s pretty short, but I hope you enjoy it!!

It’s only after the door slams that Harry remembers it’s supposed to pour that night. _He’ll be back,_ he tells himself. _It doesn’t look quite like rain yet._

JB yowls.

 

He’s on his second drink when he realizes that Eggsy _isn’t_ coming back. Not that night at least, and the younger man wouldn’t go to Michelle either, because she’s uncomfortable enough with their relationship when it’s smooth and happy. Eggsy was always careful never to tell her of their brief spats. Roxy is not an option either – Lancelot is tracking a target across Central America. Merlin’s busy cracking into a set of encrypted files Gawain brought back from a mission the other day, and Eggsy’s relationship with his old friends is a bit strained lately due to his job. He’s simply gone too often for them _not_ to feel abandoned.

The rain picks up, pattering against the window.

 

Knowing where _not_ to look is great and all, but it doesn’t mean Harry knows where Eggsy actually _is_ , so he just walks around with his umbrella and a sharp eye.

Eggsy’s not at the cafe they have lunch at sometimes.

Nor the pub.

The park, his old neighborhood, the shops by the tailor’s, and their usual route for a quick walk during work are all devoid of him, too. With a frown, Harry walks back to the house. Maybe he can find him on CCTV.

The rain splatters up on the cuffs of his pants and chills his ankles with each step. (Not that he notices, feeling cold and worried already, because _Eggsy_ is out in this without an umbrella or a jacket.)

 

Eggsy’s at the door. “Took ya long enough,” he grumbles when Harry comes close. “Forgot my key.”

“I was out looking for _you_ ,” Harry says dryly. He moves a little quicker now, seeing the way the younger man’s polo clings to him as he shivers.

They get inside, and Eggsy stands awkwardly in the foyer, his clothes dripping. JB barks happily at him.

“I didn’t let you in just to kick you out,” Harry says. He manages to sound concerned and irritated at the same time.

Eggsy gives him a look. “Yeah, an’ I ain’t gettin’ everything wet.”

Harry colors a bit. “Ah, just a moment.”

 

When he hands Eggsy a towel, some clothes, and a bag for his wet ones, he lingers instead of giving the younger man space.

Eggsy changes right there.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says softly as he takes the bag back.

Eggsy looks at him for a moment. “Yeah, me, too.”

They share a small kiss.


	31. Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: merlin and roxy shaving each other (can be erotic/platonic/whatevs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with queerplatonic, because I’ve been asked several times if I was going to write more for roxlin~! (So, in a way, it’s related to my previous queerplatonic roxlin)

ROXY

“Sorry,” Roxy mumbles sleepily when Merlin picks her up to settle her in bed. “Didn’t have the time.” To shave her legs. They’re at the prickly stage, scratching against his palms.

He’s not surprised. For the last few days she was running around Russia trying to lose the enemy tail she inevitably picked up after her assassination, and it’s not like they gave her time to stop and shower. “There’s nothing to be sorry about,” he says and climbs in next to her.

 

“I feel awful,” she says with a groan in the morning.

He sets a cup of tea on the nightstand next to her. “I’ll start a bath.”

It’s something he’s done many times before, because being Lancelot means that Roxy sometimes comes back with bruises and scratches and broken bones, so she’s not always up to getting a warm bath ready even if she wants or needs one. And Merlin? He knows her well enough to know when she does.

 

She thanks him when he carries her to the tub, setting her gently on the edge so that she can get undressed on her own.

 

He brings up a simple breakfast for the both of them. The cabinet in the bathroom is where they keep the tray that fits across the bath, and he sets it up as she dunks her head to rinse.

She kisses his cheek when he puts the plate down. “You spoil me,” she jokes.

“You spoil _me_ ,” he says, kissing her cheek, too. Really, when she isn’t like this – sore and tired and still regaining her energy from an intense mission – _she’s_ the one bringing him lunch while he’s distracted by his duties or pulling him away for sleep or a movie. “Give me a leg.”

She does.

Setting the slim leg up on the edge of the tub, Merlin makes quick work of covering it with shaving gel. The razor glides along her skin, strip after strip until her leg is smooth and bare. He does the other next.

She smiles warmly at him as he sets a fresh towel on the counter for her.

 

MERLIN

Merlin, she’s noticed, has a _very_ specific shaving routine. Every single day, he showers and then shaves not once, but twice.

“With the grain,” he told her one morning when he caught her watching after she squeezed in beside him to brush her teeth. “Then against it.”

That way he gets a close shave without irritating his head too much, and as long as he does it every day, his head stays smooth.

 

“Can I?” Roxy says, opening his straight razor.

He pauses and nods before finishing putting the shaving cream on his face.

It takes a few minutes longer than usual, because she wants to be careful, but he doesn’t become impatient at all. In fact, he seems content to let her learn. She rinses the razor off and reaches for the shaving cream.

“With the grain,” she says. “Then against it?”

“Aye.”

The first swipe is hesitant.

“A little more pressure, Roxy.”

She nods, making the next swipe carefully but with a firmer hand.

He hums.

Another swipe, less hesitant than the previous two, and soon she’s done with the first shave. The second goes much faster. Roxy runs a hand over his scalp afterwards.

“Smooth?” he says, amused.

“Very.” She grins.

He kisses her wrist. “Thank you.”


	32. Babysitting Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, could a get a Jules/Eggsy fic, where they taking care of Daisy?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably sort of related to this, which in turn would be related to the eventual alternate Borsival ending to WNWN. You don’t have to read the first one, but you really should read WNWN to understand this.
> 
> EDIT: I accidentally ignored the use of the name Daisy in the prompt, I’m sorry!! I’m just super used to using Rian at this point, and it fits with the last Borsival prompt I wrote, so I’m not going to change it. Hope I didn’t cause any confusion!!

It’s date morning. Julian’s sitting on the sofa with his feet up on the ottoman, and Eggsy’s draped over his lap, because both of them are that sort of tired that’s physical but not mental – an unfortunate side-effect of being a Kingsman agent. The only cure seems to be comfort.

The screeching noises of the alien on the TV are interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

Eggsy groans.

Julian gently pushes him up. “I’ve got it.”

“Nah, Jules,” Eggsy says firmly, getting up slowly. “You got more bruises than me.”

 

He comes back all fidgety.

“Eggsy?”

“Mum’s bringin’ Rian over.”

“Is Michelle alright?” Julian looks concerned, and Eggsy can’t help but grin. _This_ is the man he loves.

“Mum’s fine. One of the girls wrecked her car an’ can’t make it to work, so Mum’s goin’ in.”

“It’s too sudden to find a babysitter,” Julian guesses.

“Yeah.” He knows they aren’t both free and in London and _not_ sleeping/training/at HQ very often, but –

“It’s not a problem, Eggsy.”

 

Rian looks very sleepy and disgruntled when Michelle drops her off, but she lets her mum shift her into Eggsy’s arms without a fuss.

“Hey, Princess,” he says, kissing her nose.

She yawns and buries her face in his neck.

Julian comes back in from walking Michelle back to her cab. “Brunch?”

 

He makes waffles, because he knows Rian loves the frozen waffles Michelle makes her on quick mornings, and he puts fruit on top, because that’s what Julian _does_. Eggsy’s used to it by now. He doesn’t even complain, just pops a blueberry into his mouth and tosses a strawberry slice into Rian’s. She giggles as she chews.

Then Julian brings out the whipped cream (whipped right there in the kitchen, too). Her eyes get wide when he tops her waffle.

(And of course she makes a mess of it, but Eggsy wets a towel and wipes her face clean afterwards while Julian does the dishes.)

 

They don’t have any kids movies, but thankfully they do get the kids’ channels, so it’s easy enough to turn something on to distract Rian. The two men are still so tired that they plop down on the sofa. This time, however, Eggsy’s merely curled up at Julian’s side, Rian in his lap.

 

Julian falls asleep during an episode of Steven Universe, and Eggsy doesn’t have the heart to wake him.

“Eggsy?” Rian whispers.

“Yeah, Princess?”

“Is Jules sleepin’?”

“Mmhm.”

 

Eggsy can tell when he wakes up, because Julian does this thing where he pretends to still be asleep while he assesses his surroundings. Eggsy does the same nowadays. It’s another side-effect of the job. He’s careful not to let Rian know, though, because although he knows Julian would _never_ hurt her, he might have the instinct to if he doesn’t realize where he is at first.

“Mornin’, Jules,” he says when the man finally cracks his eyes open. “We was about to get somethin’ for a late lunch.”

“Jules!” Rian shouts.

He smiles at her. “Are you hungry, Ms. Rian?”

Eggsy’s stomach makes a noise.

“Both of us,” she chirps.

Although his face is a bit red, Eggsy smiles. “I’m thinkin’ sandwiches. Somethin’ easy.”

Julian pulls him closer with a sleepy arm. “Let’s order out.”

 

(Michelle, of course, hears all about the day after they drop Rian off with lunch leftovers.)


	33. Scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt?: Harry and Eggsy watching a horror movie together. (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I don’t watch horror films (I’m a big scaredy cat, honestly), so there’s no specific film they’re watching.

“I’ve seen real evil in my life, Eggsy,” Harry says dryly. “Whatever’s depicted in that film won’t scare me.”

“It’s okay to be scared,” Eggsy teases and snickers when he gets a look in return.

 

These kind of movies don’t really scare Eggsy. He’s been sneaking into the cinema to watch them with his mates for years now, and it’s like he’s built up an immunity. Creepy faces? Not a problem. Eerie voices and unexplained sounds? Whatever, nothing he hasn’t seen in a film before. Jump scares? Still get him every single time, but he can shake it off by the time the credits go.

He laughs when the blood spurts everywhere.

Harry shifts on the sofa next to him.

Eggsy glances at him and grins. “Scared?”

“Not at all.”

 

_Of course_ something pops out of nowhere, and Eggsy jumps and loses his breath for a split second, but what _really_ gets him is the hand that grabs his wrist, startling him and sending the bowl of popcorn between them to the floor.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he wheezes. “Harry, what –”

Harry’s eyes are still on the screen. He’s tense, sitting straight up, and even though his face might look calm on first glance, his jaw is set and his eyes are just a tick wider than usual. After a short moment, his grip on Eggsy’s arm eases, and he’s composed again.

“You’re scared,” Eggsy says, surprised.

“A little _startled._ As were you.”

 

By the end of the movie, Harry seems completely fine and unfazed, so Eggsy thinks nothing of it.

 

He wakes up in the middle of the night, alone. He finds Harry in the kitchen.

“Har–”

There’s a gun pointed at him before he can finish. Harry winces. “I’m dreadfully sorry, Eggsy.”

Eggsy gets a good look at him now, sees the exhaustion in his eyes and the slight jumpiness to his frame. “You’re scared!”

The look on Harry’s face is mildly exasperated. “A tad, perhaps.”

“You almos’ _shot_ me.”

“You didn’t make any noise.”

“We’re spies, Harry.”

“Yes, and spies deal with humans, not –”

Eggsy interrupts with his snickering.

“ _Eggsy._ ”

“C'mon, Harry, let’s go back to bed. I’ll keep the scary things away from ya,” he says, grinning.

Although Harry sighs, he follows the younger man up the steps. “Cheeky.”


	34. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and eggsy are friends with benefits but both want more of course. I want eggsy to only ever have sex with harry but then harry has sex with others willingly. (Not for a honeypot mission.) I want Eggsy to just be terribly heartbroken over it but he never says anything until he finally just explodes or something. I want a shitload of angst with a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It likely doesn’t have as much angst as you were hoping for, but if I went really in depth with that it would be much longer than the 1,000 words it is now! I just don’t have time to do that right now.

They don’t kiss.

“Goodnight, Eggsy,” Harry says as Eggsy slips his jacket on and makes for the door.

“See ya, Harry.”

The door closes gently behind him.

Eggsy lets the easy look on his face slide off, and as he walks down the block to his own Kingsman-issued house, he wonders why he still does this. Sure, the sex is fan-fucking-tastic, and sure, it never actually interferes with their work – hell, their arrangement works _with_ their work, because it’s a stressful job, and mindless, unattached sex is a great stress-reliever, right? Except it isn’t. Not for Eggsy, who _doesn’t_ want mindless, unattached sex, who wants Harry in a more official capacity. He wants to fall into bed after long missions and just be there next to Harry while he slips into sleep. He wants to wake up and help make breakfast or just sit and watch. He wants them to walk JB together.

He wants a real relationship.

 

Harry trudges back up to bed and just lays there. He should probably change the sheets, but he’s tired both physically and emotionally, and if he doesn’t change them now, _maybe_ he can pretend Eggsy’s getting a snack or in the loo. (This is what he tells himself every night after the younger man’s left. The sheets will stay for another day or two before he has the heart to change them.) It sounds silly, even to Harry himself.

It’s just that, well, he wants a _relationship_ with Eggsy. He wants to fall asleep next to him, to wake up next to him, to kiss his neck and shoulders as he wakes up. (No kissing was his own rule, because he _knows_ he couldn’t pretend he was okay with this arrangement if there were kisses.) But Eggsy was happy with the idea of friends with benefits, and as soon as he agreed to Harry’s proposal, Harry knew it would never be anything more. An empty bed and an empty heart – this is all he can have.

 

(“Open an’ all?”

Harry nods even as his heart breaks a little more. “Yes, Eggsy, you’d be able to sleep with anyone you wish to. Though I would, of course, ask that you use condoms.”

Eggsy nods quickly. “Not a problem.”

 

_Of course_ it’s not a problem. Eggsy knows he’ll never sleep with anyone else.)

 

He doesn’t even bother to ask Harry if he should stop by the house that night, because Harry’s already got plans with the handsome bloke that stopped by the shop that day. Kingsman agents – Arthur included – had to put in appearances at the storefront just to dismiss any suspicions anyone might have, and when Eggsy comes in from his last mission, he sees Harry helping a customer with ties. Flirting with the man, too.

The customer’s flirting back.

Eggsy wants to wring his neck, but then Harry smoothly lets the man know when he’s getting off of work, and Eggsy remembers that Harry _isn’t_ his.

 

Merlin takes one look at him and rubs his temples. “I swear, you’re a smart lad, Eggsy, but you’re bloody blind sometimes.”

Eggsy laughs bitterly. “Here’s the mission report, yeah?”

 

It feels _wrong_ , but Harry sleeps with Thomas. They’re at Harry’s house having a nightcap after a bout of sex, and although he likes the man, all that he can think is that _this_ is what he wants with Eggsy. He wants the young man to stay instead of just leaving. He wants them to act more like lovers than work friends.

Thomas spends the night.

(Harry forgets who it is in his bed for one blissful moment the next morning, but Thomas is too tall, too dark-haired.)

 

Eggsy avoids Harry for nearly a week. It doesn’t seem off at all, because it _is_ a busy week for him, what with his mum’s birthday, his sister losing her first tooth, and that shit mission that goes from a simple six hour thing to a three day affair. He sees Harry meet Thomas outside the shop a few times. It’s not a big deal, he tells himself.

(When he doesn’t see them, he still knows. Merlin gives him a sympathetic look those days before telling him to get his head out of his arse.

 

He tells Harry the same thing.)

 

Thomas is a nice, handsome man, but Harry can’t appreciate him with his heart already so full of Eggsy. Eggsy, who probably has his own side fucks, who wouldn’t mind that Harry’s started fucking another man on a semi-regular basis. (This is what he tells himself. This is what he tells Merlin, too, and gets a frustrated look in return for it.)

 

After a week, this new routine of his gets interrupted by Thomas’ business trip, so he casually suggests to Eggsy that he come over to Harry’s house that night. He doesn’t mention how much he misses having him in his bed, seeing him grin and laugh and lose his ability to speak coherently.

 

Eggsy _knows_ he shouldn’t feel the anger that’s welling up inside of him. They’re friends with benefits, and Harry explicitly stated at the beginning that they would be free to have sex with other people, which he agreed to. Harry didn’t cheat on him. It still fucking hurts.

“Where’s the other bloke?” he says flatly.

“Thomas?” Harry says, surprised. “On a trip. Do you already have plans?”

“Yeah – _not_ bein’ somethin’ you fuck when ‘Thomas’ ain’t around.”

“ _Eggsy?_ ”

“Sorry, Harry.” He leaves before Harry can say anything.

 

Harry doesn’t know what to say. Eggsy _always_ seemed fine with their arrangement, and he was even the one to ask about having other partners. He tells Merlin this, because he’s confused and hurt and somewhat hopeful, even if it seems like Eggsy’s done with him.

“You’re a bloody idiot, Harry,” Merlin says, pausing in his paperwork to glare. “Eggsy, too.”

“Merlin –”

“The lad’s in love with you. He _hasn’t_ been with anyone else.”

“Oh.”

 

Harry knocks on the door and prays that Michelle won’t answer.

Eggsy opens the door, his face neutral. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says.

Eggsy nods woodenly and goes to close the door, but Harry puts a foot in the way.

“Eggsy, I want _more_.”

“What?”

“I want a relationship with you, but I didn’t know that you wanted the same.”

Eggsy gives him a look.

Harry kisses him.

 

(It’s a bit awkward when Thomas comes back from his trip, but they deal with it, together.)


	35. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I JUST HAD A PROMPT IDEA FOR BORSIVAL (I think it works a bit better for this pairing, ill explain why) But, Eggsy is a really good singer, and always tries to embarrass Percival with it, but one day, when he starts singing "A Whole New World" to Percival, and is taken by suprise when Percival joins in, and turns out to have a beautiful singing voice (I dont really see Harry as a singer, more as a dancer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, because it just didn’t flow very well. I gave it my best. I just don’t really see my version of Percival as a singer, honestly. I hope you still like it!
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: at this point I've started capping my prompt fills at max 600 words. Therefore, more involved prompts will get just scenes instead of fully fleshed out pieces. Just so you know!

First it was _‘I Like Big Butts’_ when Eggsy walked into the kitchen behind him. Then it was _'Bad Touch’_ during the long plane trip back to London, followed by _'Just a Little Bit’_ after Julian dutifully finished reporting to Merlin.

It was all to embarrass Julian, of course, but Julian _wasn’t_ easy to embarrass, so all Eggsy got for his trouble was a mild look and, occasionally, a dry but sincere, _'You have a wonderful voice, Eggsy.’_ This only served to encourage him. The songs grew in frequency and were often raunchy.

But Julian still was not fazed. (Kay, on the other hand, was visibly startled and uncomfortable when Eggsy burst into _'Shiver Shiver’_ in dressing room three that one time.)

 

It wakes him instantly. He’s a _spy_ after all, and for years now, the slightest sound out of place has him up and ready within moments. This is not one of the sounds Eggsy usually makes in the mornings before Julian rises, but it’s also not necessarily out of place, so he just cracks his eyes open to the younger man’s teasing smile.

“I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder…”

Julian smiles, bemused as he keeps going.

Eggsy trails off at the end of Aladdin’s verse and opens his mouth to talk.

“A whole new world,” Julian interrupts, picking up Jasmine’s verse without hesitation.

 

They don’t get out of bed right after they’re done.

“I didn’ know you sang,” Eggsy says. His tone is not accusing but rather a little amused.

Julian shrugs. “I didn’t know you knew anything… _not_ vulgar.”

“I have a sister.”

Julian smiles.


	36. One Plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your still taking prompts then how about julian/eggsy with sharing food or the two of them just causally touching each other a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there’s a lot of casual touching in wnwn, I went with food. It’s pretty short, unfortunately, but I hope you like it!

Eggsy isn’t one to take food off of others’ plates. Surprisingly enough, Julian is.

“This ain’t your plate,” Eggsy says, amused as Julian steals a chip.

“Hm, I suppose it isn’t.” He takes another.

Eggsy doesn’t stop him. “You want ‘em?”

“Do you?”

After a pause, Eggsy eats one himself and separates them into two piles.

(Which Julian ignores, taking from both. Eggsy snorts.)

 

It happens again.

“That was mine,” Eggsy says when Julian nicks the second slice of pizza on his plate.

“I apologize,” Julian says unapologetically.

(Eggsy takes a few bites when Julian offers.)

 

Eventually, he just orders two meals during his lunch break and asks to have them put into one container.

(Julian smiles when he takes a chip off of the massive stack.)


	37. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do something Harry/Eggsy/Merlin preferablely romantically related? I’m not picky :P

Mornings are… _interesting_ nowadays.

Eggsy’s the first to wake up, or rather he’s the first to _really_ wake up, because Harry’s internal clock rouses him just as the sun begins to rise, but the older man just tucks his head into the crook of Eggsy’s neck and drifts off again. He grumbles when Eggsy gets up at seven on the dot.

“You’ll be late. Again.” Half the time, it means _both_ of them are late.

Harry huffs and rolls over.

Eggsy snickers as he pulls on the nearest robe.

 

“I’ve already walked him,” Merlin says before Eggsy can even say good morning. The man holds a piece of bacon under the table, not even bothering to hide it, and Eggsy just rolls his eyes as his pug scampers over to it immediately.

“But you did'n’ sleep.” It’s not a question, because he knows the answer already. Merlin didn’t make it to the bedroom last night. Eggsy would have noticed if he had. (Not to mention that Harry wouldn’t have let him escape so early.)

“Gawain fucked up,” Merlin says casually. He takes a long sip of his coffee.

“He ain’t dead, is he?”

“Fortunately, no.” ( _Of course_ the man isn’t. Merlin would be at the office arranging a funeral if he was.)

Eggsy takes the mug from his lover’s hand and downs the contents himself.

“ _Eggsy_ ,” Merlin says, exasperated.

But if he’d _really_ wanted to stop him, he would have, so Eggsy just responds with a short, fond kiss. “Go wake Harry,” he says when they part.

Merlin doesn’t leave, at first. He watches as Eggsy pulls the carton of eggs out of the fridge, as he cracks them into the pan with a deft hand and a yawn. When the younger man flips them (a little sloppily), he finally moves, though instead of going up the stairs, he drapes himself across Eggsy’s back and winds his hands around his waist. This overly touchy part of Merlin only really comes out when he’s tired.

As much as Eggsy loves it, he also hates it. It means that his lover is stressing himself out again. He puts a over the hand on his stomach. “Don’ let him keep you,” he says, amused.

Merlin grumbles and pulls away. Harry often comes close to making Merlin late to HQ, too.

 

 

(Eggsy has to wake them. He doesn’t _want_ to, because Merlin needs the sleep, and Harry’s wrapped around him like he agrees, but HQ needs them, unfortunately.)


	38. Funerals and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you doing prompts? Cos I desparately need some angst fic with a happy ending where Eggsy's signal goes black and everyone thinks he's dead (cos no one could find him) but he pops up about a month or two afterwards
> 
> Also to tack onto that last prompt I sent, Hartwin would be marvelous. (Or hell I’d take Percival/Eggsy if your in the mood for that, pick your fav!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to do Hartwin, since I’ve done a couple of Borsival prompts lately! It’s more pre-slash than anything, though. Hope you enjoy!

His signal goes out under a barrage of bullets.

“ _Eggsy?_ ” Merlin says frantically again and again, his voice rising with each time. He _knows_ the chances of getting an answer back are slim, but that doesn’t stop him.

 

A day passes. (Then two, three, a whole week, a month.)

 

Harry lets Michelle slap him.

 

Roxy goes to the funeral with Merlin and, surprisingly enough, a few of the other agents. She doesn’t feel the tears as they slip down her cheeks and barely feels Eggsy’s sister’s soft hair against her cheek when she hugs the little confused girl. Merlin leads her back to the Kingsman cab afterwards, feeling numb himself but altogether more used to dealing with the death of agents under his care. (Hadn’t he gone through the same thing with Lee? _No_ , he thinks even as the question crosses his mind. No, Eggsy was much closer a friend than his father was. Merlin will mourn this death, _his own failure_ , much longer.) Harry joins them quietly. He stayed at the fringes during the service.

_Out of respect_ , he tells Merlin later.

Merlin puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. _Out of guilt_ , he corrects in his head. _Out of self-hatred. Out of heartbreak._

 

Harry is assigned a honeypot mission. His usual charm is dulled, though still effective.

Merlin doesn’t give him another.

 

Blood splatters across his face, but Eggsy doesn’t flinch. He smirks, actually. He smirks and laughs cheerfully, because that bastard was the last one. There are no more enemy spies after him, and that means he can go _home_.

After washing off and getting himself a hotel room, he picks up the phone and calls the customer service line.

 

“Merlin?” Roxy says cautiously.

He’s been staring at the wall for nearly a minute now. Longer, she suspects, but she hasn’t been in the room for long.

“Merlin?” She touches his shoulder.

It’s been two months. 

“He’s alive,” he says flatly. Then he seems to understand his own words, and a laugh escapes him. “ _Eggsy’s alive._ ”

 

Harry insists on going, naturally. Merlin has no choice (not that he would have denied his friend this), so he sends Galahad out with an equally stubborn Lancelot to retrieve their wayward Bors.

 

Lancelot pushes him out of the way to get to Eggsy, and Harry stumbles a bit. It’s not often that it happens, but he admittedly wasn’t paying attention to much other than the sight of a very _alive_ (though slightly too thin) Eggsy grinning and crying in the cheap hotel room.

The two young agents hold onto each other tightly, not saying a word. Eggsy runs a soothing hand down Lancelot’s back. When they finally detach, Harry takes a step forward.

Eggsy looks at him, looks right through him. Then he shuffles a bit. “You want one, too?” he tries to tease.

Harry understands. “Of course, dear boy,” he says softly before embracing him just as strongly as Lancelot had. The arms that wrap themselves around him are painful in their grip. Both of them need this.

 

There’s plenty of room on the plane, but somehow, Eggsy and Harry end up in near constant contact even as the former talks animatedly with his friend.


	39. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before leaving to Kentucky, Alpha!Harry made Omega!Eggsy pregnant without realizing it. After V-Day Eggsy was grieving and without his alpha mate’s scent and necessary support, he lost the baby and the blonde was devastated about it. Eggsy became distant and depressed after that. After about a year, Harry came back and wondered why Eggsy avoided him like a plague and looked at him with such hatred in his eyes.When he finally found out the truth,well,his reaction is up to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written omegaverse before, so this is a first!
> 
> The Hartwin is more pre-fic, and I’m gonna warn you, the ending isn’t happy. Not heart-shattering, I don’t think, but yeah.
> 
> Warning: mentions of miscarriage (all under the cut)

"Merlin, Arthur," Eggsy says stiffly before turning and leaving. 

Harry frowns and glances darkly at Merlin's sympathetic look. "I maintain that you know what's going on here."

"And I maintain that it _isn't_ my place to tell you," Merlin says sharply. "Don't try to pry it out of Lancelot, either, because the lass will say the same thing."

"Eggsy won't talk to me," Harry shoots back, not willing to admit that yes, he _did_ try to get even a hint from the girl, but she was much more loyal to her friend than the boss she barely knew.

"It's not my place."

 

Eggsy doesn't acknowledge him in the halls. He doesn't stop by the office. He doesn't interact with him at all unless forced.

And when forced? He's stiff, he glares, and he never, ever calls him Harry. 

(What happened to the smiles? And the laughs, and the lazy grin he'd been blessed with the morning after?)

 

At first he just thought it was a mixture of worry, anger, and longing. They'd all thought Harry to be dead, after all, and the shock of losing one's almost mate had to be rough. 

_It'll wear off_ , he told himself. _He'll come back to me._

 

Eggsy remained distant.

 

"Merlin," Harry says shortly over the comm. "Where's Eggsy?"

"He left with Lancelot an hour ago."

"He was _supposed_ to be in my office forty-three minutes ago."

"Why?"

" _Why?_ He --"

"Harry," Merlin interrupts, "he has his reasons, and you're not helping by calling him in for no reason."

"I'm trying to fix this, Merlin."

"I know, Harry, I know."

 

The day Harry actually takes off, Merlin breaks. 

"How much did you drink last night, Harry?"

"Enough," he mutters into the comm, rubbing his temples futilely. 

There's a short silence before Merlin speak again. "Look, Harry, I _can't_ tell you."

"I know."

"But you have access to Kingsman's medical records." His voice is quiet, regretful, but Harry is beyond grateful, confused as he is.

"Thank you, Merlin."

 

It stares up at him from the screen. _Miscarriage_. He loses his breakfast.

 

(At first, Eggsy was thrilled. Harry was dead, but a piece of him was still alive, and all he had to do was be careful with it, nurture it. 

Merlin hugged him and gently told him that he didn't have to go through with it if he didn't want to. He had no obligation to anyone, and carrying without a mate could be rough.

Roxy wrapped her arms around the both of them as Eggsy told them how badly he _did_ want it. 

A baby. A little thing with a bit of Eggsy and a bit of Harry. Perfect.

 

Harry's lingering scent was too weak. The loss was too strong.

 

Merlin hugged him again as he cried, rubbed his back soothingly while murmuring that it wasn't his fault. Roxy brought him tea and crawled into bed next to him.

They all watched movies and eat takeout, but Eggsy was numb.)

 

"I'm sorry," Harry says the next time they meet in the halls.

"Me, too," Eggsy mutters, walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently closed! Everything I've received already will be filled, and I'll make a note when my prompts are open again!


End file.
